


When I'm With You, I Feel...

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blaise can write, Crying, Epilogue, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fucking, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, Light Angst, Luna the matchmaker, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The soulmate AU no one asked for, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of smut, background Drarry and Pansmione, but it's because Blaise's dick is too big, horny!Ron, hung!Blaise, i don't know what to tag now, ron has a secret daddy kink?, slowburn, soulmark, writer!Blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Everyone has got a soulmark now, it could change, of course, and every soulmark told you something about the other person. It could be their hobbies, their personality traits, or their Patronus. It came unexpectedly to everybody, Draco has his since summer, a lightning bolt on his ankle and he has been complaining about it since. It stopped when Potter confronted him and for some reason, they became a couple since. Draco had told Blaise that Harry’s soulmark was a small dragon on his left bicep that breathed out small fire when they were close to each other. Pansy’s soulmark hasn’t appeared yet, but he already knew what it would be. She has been crushing on Granger ever since they got partnered together in Potions, Blaise understood it though, it was fairly easy to notice that. But unfortunately, Granger was still with Weasley, and that led to this problem right now, because Blaise has just found out that his soulmark was a bloody Jack Russel Terrier dog. Oh he knew what it meant, he really did.He did know. He had known it from the beginning.





	When I'm With You, I Feel...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svnflowr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnflowr/gifts).



> My dear Nora, my potato angel, I love you dearly, you are my first internet friend and I'm forever grateful that we're so close now. I don't know what to give you on your 16th birthday, and the only thing I could think of was this. Writing this fic has been a wild ride for me, I have put so much in this I don't think I've ever written a fic this fluffy. This fic is dedicated to you, I wish you the happiest birthday ever.  
> This ship was a surprise to me, I have never thought of them before, but when I got into it, I started to understand the potential of this ship, it made so much sense to me now, it's soft and sweet, it's hot and sexy. Blairon is one of my favourite fic and I hope after this more people would acknowledge the ship and appreciate the Gyrffindor/Slytherin dynamic more.  
> I wrote it it 12 days, I think, and I have been trying my best to convey everything I wanted in this fic  
> Love you a lot Nora, happy birthday  
> From Mel

Blaise looked down on his left arm and sighed

 

“Blaise? What is your soulmark? Why are you hiding?” Pansy’s voice called from the other side of the door

 

“Shut up, Pansy” He yelled back and stared at his forearm, fuck.

 

He leaned his back against the door and sighed. He should have seen it coming. He did. He just felt a tint of disappointment in his guts because he knew it’d be useless anyway.

Everyone has got a soulmark now, it could change, of course, and every soulmark told you something about the other person. It could be their hobbies, their personality traits, or their Patronus. It came unexpectedly to everybody, Draco has his since summer, a lightning bolt on his ankle and he has been complaining about it since. It stopped when Potter confronted him and for some reason, they became a couple since. Draco had told Blaise that Harry’s soulmark was a small dragon on his left bicep that breathed out small fire when they were close to each other. Pansy’s soulmark hasn’t appeared yet, but he already knew what it would be. She has been crushing on Granger ever since they got partnered together in Potions, Blaise understood it though, it was fairly easy to notice that. But unfortunately, Granger was still with Weasley, and that led to this problem right now, because Blaise has just found out that his soulmark was a bloody Jack Russel Terrier dog. Oh he knew what it meant, he really did.

He did know. He had known it from the beginning, it went back to when he stumbled into Weasley on the train to Hogwarts. They were on their way, preparing for Eighth Year there as the Headmistress McGonagall suggested. The clumsy git had collided with him and they both fell on the ground with Blaise on top. He had never noticed Weasley before, considering that he was never that extrovert anyway. His friends were all Slytherins, except for Luna, who occasionally visited him under the tree in Hogwarts’s yard and asked about him. She was a nice girl, even Blaise have to admit that, he was cold to her at first, but he knew now that the girl meant no harm, he kinda liked her, but he would never tell her that.

Being a Slytherin has its bad side, like how he always noticed the small things first, and also how he was always right. He was right when his mother killed her second husband, he warned the man, but the old bloke was too charmed by his mother, ended up dead, he stopped warning them since. He was right when he thought Potter was the Slytherin’s Heir, he just didn’t tell anyone about it. He was right when he said Draco has a crush on Potter in their Sixth Year. He was also right when he realised he was gay since Third Year after watching Marcus snogging and groping Oliver in the Quidditch Locker Room. And he was right now, when he realised that his soulmate was Weasley, well it was not like it was wrong, because he has been looking at the redhead a lot lately. Blaise sighed and buried his face in his hands. And he had stared at Weasley’s arse a few times at their Quidditch practices too, and he might have wanked a few times with Weasley’s face in his head

 

“Fuck” He murmured

 

“Honey are you alright?” Pansy knocked gently on the door

 

“Fine, just leave, I’ll be outside later” He answered and started thinking.

As smart as he was, he still couldn’t know if this was right or not. He didn’t know if Weasley was gay or not. He didn’t know if Weasley was in love with Granger or not. And he didn’t know if Weasley’s soulmark was related to him or not.

Blaise hated not knowing about stuff like this. He hated being unable to solve this. Because he always found a way.

Not this time then.

 

“Pansy’s gone, you can come out now” Draco called and Blaise finally got out of the bathroom

 

“Is it what we think it is?” Draco leaned back against the headboard and watched him with curiosity in his eyes

 

“Yeah”

 

“I knew it” Draco started grinning like an idiot, Blaise glared at him in return. His best mate was turning into a sappy and happy bloke all because of his boyfriend

 

“You didn’t know it. I told you”

 

“But still. I should have seen it coming, the way you look at Weasley every morning”

 

“It doesn’t mean anything” He shrugged his robes off and sat down on his bed, sighing deeply

 

“What do you mean it doesn’t mean anything? He is your soulmate!” The blond nagged and Blaise groaned at him

 

“Shut up! I’m not like you, Draco. My soulmate doesn’t just come up to me and tell me that like yours. Mine has a girlfriend and he probably isn’t even gay. Don’t you get it? It’s unrequited. So I might as well find someone else or probably die”

 

“Blaise, calm down” Draco was shocked at his response and decided to approach Blaise “You don’t know that. I didn’t know Harry was…into me”

 

Blaise huffed out a small laugh “I know for sure that Weasley is not into me. You can’t tell me otherwise, Draco”

 

“Well if you’d just stop being so stubborn…”

 

“Oh shut up” Blaise covered his face with his pillow and wandlessly closed the drapes. Going to sleep was probably the best decision for now.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

Going to sleep wasn’t the best decision. The git’s face was in his dream, again. He woke up with a hard on and that resulted in Blaise running into the bathroom to wank before Draco woke up.

 

 

 

“Hey, want some pumpkin juice?” Pansy pushed the goblet next to Blaise’s hand and asked eagerly “You seems tired”

 

“Hmm, thanks, but no” He smirked and pushed the goblet back to her

 

“No, drink it, it’s good for you, you like pumpkin juice” Pansy pushed it back again and he chuckled a bit

 

“I saw you pouring potions in it, Pansy. You can’t trick me, you have never been successful in it” Blaise smirked and ate his food without even looking at her. He knew she looked dumbfounded right now

 

“How the…”

 

“You have never offered anyone drinks before, unless you want something out of them. You put Veritaserum in Draco’s goblet last time so he’d tell you that he liked Potter” He didn’t even bat an eyelid at her, she was not that subtle, maybe Draco or other people would be tricked, but not Blaise.

 

“Come on Blaise, I just want to know what’s your soulmark” She nagged and clutched on his robes

 

“Give him a break” Draco finally settled down and sighed “He’ll say it when he wants to”

 

“Hey Draco, want some pumpkin juice?” Pansy grinned and pushed the goblet next to Draco

 

“Sure” Draco nodded and Blaise couldn’t help but smiled to himself. Draco really got it bad since he dated Potter, all his Slytherin senses were put down now.

 

“So what did you do yesterday after Quidditch practice?” Pansy leaned in and asked. This was not going to go well

 

Draco chugged the whole goblet down his throat and nodded “Hmm, oh I stayed there and Harry fucked me on the ben-…Pansy!” Draco gasped and covered his mouth

 

“I knew it!” Pansy squeaked “I _knew_ it!”

 

“You tricked me again! I am your _friend_ ” Draco looked down on the goblet and looked back at Pansy again “The _juice_ ”

 

“Well friends are supposed to tell each other everything. You two never tell me anything, I have to find a way to know myself”

 

Blaise smirked and sipped on his normal pumpkin juice, watching his friends fighting over a small problem. But then his eyes fixed on a certain redhead who was settling down on the opposite table, he stared at Weasley and he kept staring when the git kissed his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend._

Blaise broke the gaze and forced himself to focus on another thing, his friends perhaps.

 

“Oh stop complaining. We all know that you guys always shag anyway” Pansy was still fighting with Draco. Blaise sighed and pushed his plate away, prepared to get out

 

“We don’t alwa-…Blaise where are you going?” Draco turned around when he saw Blaise leaving the table

 

“Out of here. I’m tired” He looked at them one last time and he saw concerns in their eyes, Blaise shrugged it off and got out of the Great Hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What now?” Blaise stopped writing and didn’t even turn around to look, he left the door opened because he knew they would come back here after breakfast to ask him about what happened earlier anyway

 

“ _Again_. How the _hell_ did you hear me? I was holding my breath” Pansy sighed and flopped down on the bed

 

“I know you”

 

“Again with the knowing thing. What are you doing?”

 

“Writing” He dipped his quill in the ink bottle and continued

 

“What is it about now?” Pansy was now standing behind him, he could hear her breathing above him and her hair brushing his ear “Still the one you’re working on?”

 

“Yeah, writer’s block. I can’t think of anything” He groaned and put the quill down on the table, Pansy rubbed his shoulders to massage him and she sighed

 

“Relax, you do this for fun right? So calm down. Hey, we’re going to Hogsmeade later, want to join?”

 

“We, as in you, Draco, and those three Gryffindors?” He turned around and analysed her face

 

“Yeah?” She answered “So what? It’s a new year, we should be civil to each other, right? And you have never gone with us. Always stay here with your stupid book”

 

“First, it’s not stupid. And second, I don’t like going out with Gryffindors” That might have come out a bit harsh, Blaise thought

 

“Don’t be such a stone cold prat, come on. I will buy you drinks?” Pansy nagged him and pouted “Please? Three versus three, it’s obviously better. Draco’s already there with them now. Come on”

 

“It seems like a double date thing. Should you really be there?”

 

“It’s not. Even though Harry would occasionally snog Draco, and Ron would hold Hermione’s hand the whole time, it’s not a double date”

 

“So it’s Ron and Hermione to you now?” He arched an eyebrow at her and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking back at him

 

“Oh stop it Blaise. Yeah, so? We’re friends now. And you should stop being so cold to others, you don’t even have any friends besides Draco and I”

 

“I have friend”

 

“Oh yeah? Who?”

 

“Lovegood” He replied plainly, he would never tell her that, but this was just to prove his point

 

“Luna is friends with everyone” She tilted her head to the side “Come on, let’s go” She pulled him out of the chair and shook his shoulder “Hurry now, I’ll give you ten minutes to change, I’ll meet you outside the dorm”

 

He watched her strolling out and sighed. He didn’t even get the chance to refuse. He looked at his table and decided that one day with Weasley would not be that terrible anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

One day with Weasley was truly terrible for Blaise. Somehow he was put next to Weasley, Draco was behind that, he was certain. Granger was between Weasley and Potter. The booth was not that big so he would just have to sit closer to Weasley, that was all, no big deal.

 

“Er, so, Blaise, should I call you Blaise?” Granger tilted her head at him. Great, she was trying to make conversation now.

 

“Sure” He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. The heat from Weasley’s side was too much for him. It’s bloody February, how the hell could he be so hot?

 

Granger pursed her lips and looked at Pansy for help.

“Blaise writes” Pansy spoke and Blaise sighed, looking down on his thighs

 

“Oh really?” Granger beamed at him

 

“Yes, but I don’t want to talk about it” He dropped the subject off immediately and Granger frowned. He looked around, Potter was holding Draco’s hand and they smiled brightly at each other

Gross.

Weasley suddenly started holding Granger’s hand too, but she pulled her hand back almost immediately.

Something was wrong here.

 

“Oh…” Granger muttered, struggling to find another subject to talk about “I’m so worried about our OWLs, are you guys worried?”

 

“Merlin Hermione, this is not the time, the exams are so far away” Weasley spoke and groaned, leaning on her shoulder, Granger flinched

 

“So…” Pansy began “Tell me how you guys actually met on the train here” She pointed to Potter and Draco, both boys swallowed

 

“I, er, after a long moment of thinking my soulmate was Ginny, Hermione told me that a Ginny has no connection to dragons or whatsoever” Potter stuttered

 

“A moment? It took you a month” Granger exclaimed

 

“Yeah whatever” Potter waved her off and continued “And I…I found Draco on the train there, so I asked him”

 

“You didn’t ask me, you pinned me to the wall and then told me to show you my soulmark” Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes

 

“Yeah well, I have to make sure” Potter shrugged and kissed Draco gently on the cheek

 

“Do you know that soulmark can make you feel warm when you’re near your soulmate?” Pansy spoke and Granger stared at her with wide eyes

 

“What?”

 

“You didn’t know? I guess it’s because only some of the Pureblood know. You know it right, Ron?”

 

“Yeah, mum said so” He shrugged

 

“See? Mother also said that to me. And if your soulmate rejects you, your soulmark will hurt, and you might even get sick or something”

 

“Really?” Potter asked and Pansy nodded knowingly

 

“My mother also said so, but she has never found her soulmate, she doesn’t even have a soulmark” Blaise decided to contribute something to the conversation, Granger gaped at him

 

“Really? Wow, some people don’t even have soulmark at all?” She asked again and he nodded

 

“There are a lot of books about it in the library, if you want to do more research about it” He shrugged and watched Weasley stared at him through the corner of his eyes

 

“Wow, I-…yeah I will. Do you want to join?” Granger offered. Blaise would say no, of course, he didn’t like it much. But unfortunately…

 

“Yes! Brilliant idea” Pansy beamed cheerfully and both girls smiled at each other. Granger blushed.

 

Oh Blaise knew now. He smirked and looked down, keeping the secret to himself was probably the best decision for now.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“Where are Draco and Harry?” Pansy slammed her hands on the table and got glared at by Madame Pince “Sorry mam”

 

“Calm down, they are probably snogging somewhere” Blaise spoke without looking up, Weasley was sitting in front of him while Granger has gone somewhere to pick up more books

 

“They are late. I hate late people”

 

“You just hate people, Pans” He replied and Weasley snickered.

Well that was a nice one, the git smiled at his words, Blaise felt smug about it

 

“Shut up” Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed “Oh here you are, you randy rabbits”

 

“We were held back” Draco quickly improvised while holding Potter’s hand

 

“I heard you two in the empty classroom when I walked past. Don’t lie” Blaise said again, Draco gaped at him

 

“I thought you put the Silencing Charm on” Draco turned to his boyfriend and mumbled

 

“I forgot?” Potter replied and Blaise smirked again

 

“Oh here you are. Come here, I have a few questions to ask you” Granger came back with a stack of books and she beamed. Blaise chose not to pay attention to them anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

He stopped going with them since then. Granger still asked him to go to the library a few times, he refused. Now he was sitting under the tree in Hogwarts’s yard again, working on his book. But nothing came up in his head

 

“Hi Blaise” Luna sat down with him and leaned on his side “Are you working on your book again?”

 

“Yes” He stopped writing and turned to look at her “Where are your shoes?”

 

“Oh, I lost it again” She smiled “But it’s alright, walking barefoot is nice too”

 

“It’s not nice, it’s dirty and harmful” He replied. It was those bullies again “If you would just tell me their names”

 

“Fighting is not the best solution, Blaise. And My mum always said things we lose-…”

 

“Have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the ways we expect” He finished her sentence and chuckled at the look on her face “What?”

 

“You laughed”

 

“Yeah I laughed. Am I not supposed to?”

 

“No. You have a pretty smile” She fiddled with the leaves on the ground and continued “Ron likes your smile too”

 

Blaise stopped breathing for a second

“What?”

 

“Ron thinks you should smile more” She beamed at him

 

“He told you that?”

 

“No. But I know it”

 

“I don’t. Enlighten me, Luna” He blinked at himself for calling her first name, but realised it was fine calling her that.

 

“I see the way you look at him. I see the way he looks at you, sometimes. He won’t admit it, sometimes people are too stubborn to realise what’s good for them”

 

“Tell me about it” Blaise chuckled again “What’s your soulmark?”

 

“A pygmy puff” She smiled brightly

 

“Oh, the other Weasley” He smirked. He saw it coming too. The Weasley girl was a nice one too, but he would never admit that

 

“I like her”

 

“I’m sure you do” Blaise said “Nice dress”

 

“Thanks, I made it myself, Ginny helped too”

 

“Shouldn’t you be with her now?” He asked, fiddling with his parchment

 

“Yeah, but I wanted to see you”

 

“I’m flattered. But you don’t need to do that” She shook her head and started pulling his arm on her leg to fiddle with it. She pulled his sleeve up and revealed the soulmark, she touched it and the dog ran around his forearm, Luna chuckled

 

“This is so cute” If anyone saw them right now, they would assume they were a couple “Why don’t you tell Ron about this?”

 

“He still has a girlfriend, I think” He replied “But not for long”

 

“I thought so too, maybe sooner than you expected”

 

“Put some shoes on, Luna” He smiled and dropped the subject off. But instead she just put her legs on his and laughed gently

 

“This is better, don’t you think?” She leaned her head on his and he started writing. Maybe Luna was his inspiration after all.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

_2 weeks later_

 

 

“You’re…breaking up with me?” Ron blinked at his girlfriend, or rather his ex-girlfriend

 

“I-…Ron, we have been drifting apart lately, don’t you agree?” Hermione frowned at him “We…we never kissed anymore, and…I feel like…I feel lonely. And plus, the tattoo…”

 

“Again with the soulmark tattoo” Ron exclaimed and threw his hands up in midair “Mine is a parchment and a quill. And you are it, why are you denying it?”

 

“Because mine is a flower…” Hermione mumbled and Ron stared at her, she sighed and continued “You know that the tattoo shows us our soulmate’s traits, his hobbies, appearances, patronuses, or…names. And mine is a…pansy…the flower, oh my wrist”

 

“Pansy…” He blinked again, he should have seen it coming, both of them were hanging out with each other a lot lately

 

“And Harry has a small dragon on his bicep, and Draco has a…lightning bolt on his ankle. And I found Pansy’s yesterday, it was a…cat, like Crookshanks” She sighed and stepped back “I…are you okay?”

 

“To be honest, I don’t know” He answered bluntly.

 

“We will still be friends, right?”

 

Ron stared at her. What was he supposed to say?

“I guess” He shrugged and looked down on the floor. He heard her sighing and then the door closed, Ron slammed his hands on the table in the empty classroom “Fuck, so who’s my soulmate then?” He pulled his sleeves up to reveal a small parchment and quill on his right forearm, he sighed and got out of the room. This was all fucked up.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, watch yourself” Blaise snapped at the person that just crashed into him

 

“Sod off” Weasley snapped back. Oh so it was Weasley. Pansy told him yesterday that Granger has finally decided to breakup with the redhead. Turned out girls told each other a lot.

 

“Granger finally broke up with you? Good for her, she might find someone better” He smirked and saw Weasley’s face reddened

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“You heard me clearly, Weasley. You should have seen it coming” _Fuck. Keep it to yourself, Blaise._ Before he could react a fist connected to his cheek and he fell on the hard ground

 

“Shut your bloody mouth, Zabini” Weasley spatted at him and Blaise wiped his mouth. Blood. _How the hell did that happen?_

 

“Detention. Both of you” Headmistress McGonagall spoke suddenly and they both turned to look at her “My office. Now” Blaise sighed. He should have kept it to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

“I expected better from both of you” The Headmistress spoke firmly and Blaise looked down. Well this would end well “So as a punishment, you two will have to do Prefect’s job for a week”

 

“But-…”

 

“No buts, Mr. Weasley. You two will have to go around the school and check if all the students are in their bed or not. A week. If I see you two fighting again, the next punishment will be worse. Do you hear me?”

 

“Yes, Headmistress” Weasley and him replied in unison

 

“Dismiss” She said and they walked out of her office immediately

 

“Good job, Weasley” He couldn’t help but say it

 

“Sod off, Zabini”

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“Hi Ron” Luna said gently and sat down with Ron at the Gryffindor’s table “Why are you sitting alone?”

 

“Because Harry is with his boyfriend and Hermione is nowhere to be seen” Ron huffed

 

“Can I see it?” She clutched on his robes and he nodded “A parchment and a quill”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know who it is” Ron groaned and sipped on his juice “Where’s your shoes, Luna?”

 

“Oh, I lost it again” She sighed

 

“You could just tell them that if they steal your shoes then it means that they steal mine too”

 

Luna chuckled and Ron laughed along with her

“I don’t think it makes sense”

 

“I know” Ron snorted and blinked and Luna stared at him “What?”

 

“You laughed”

 

“Yeah I always laughed, what do you mean?”

 

“No, it’s just…I like it. And Blaise likes it too” She said and Ron’s lips formed into a frown

 

“Hah, yeah, I don’t believe it. The git is annoying as hell”

 

“What day is it? Your detention with him” She diverted the topic “Does he talk to you?”

 

“As if. We don’t talk or whatsoever, I don’t even like him”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, why do you keep asking?” Ron turned and asked Luna, he was curious

 

“Oh nothing. It’s just…I saw the way you look at him, and I saw the way he looks at you too” She shrugged

 

“Really? I mean, no. What did you see?” Ron’s eyes widened a bit and Luna smiled

 

“Well, it’s just…you’ll have to figure that out, right?” She stood up and prepared to leave “Often the person that likes you won’t admit that they like you. People are stubborn like that sometimes, right?”

She left the hall and got pulled into an empty classroom

 

“So, how is it?” Ginny casted a Lumos and asked her girlfriend with a big smile on her face

 

“He’s surprised” Luna smiled

 

“Here’s your shoes” Ginny bent down and helped Luna got her shoes back on “Honestly, I’m wondering if you’re a Slytherin or not. How could you trick them like that? And not the first one too”

 

“I only helped them, not trick, Gin” She smiled as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around Luna’s waist

 

“Well you hide your own shoes so you could talk to them, I don’t know why, you kept saying the phrase _‘I saw the you he looks at you, and I saw the way you look at him’_ , you even did that to Draco and Harry too” Ginny kissed her girlfriend on the lips and smiled

 

“But they did become a couple, right?” Luna asked again and Ginny huffed out a laugh

 

“Fine, you’re so smart. Who’s next then?”

 

“Pansy” Luna replied and Ginny snorted

 

“Now?” Luna nodded “No no, tomorrow. We have a date to go too. We are still a couple, honey”

 

“I know, I just want to…”

 

“I know that too, alright come on, we could do Pansy and then go on a date” Ginny sighed and kissed her girlfriend again. Luna was a wicked one, Ginny believed so.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Ron walked side by side with Zabini through the dark hallway, not that dark, but it wasn’t the point. His mind was still wrapped around Luna’s sentence earlier today. What was Zabini’s soulmark?

 

Zabini was quiet as always, they have done it for six days now and they didn’t even speak to each other. The Slytherin walked faster than him and his gaze was fixed on the git. What was Luna talking about?

 

 

_“Blaise writes” Pansy spoke_

_“Oh really?” Granger beamed at Zabini and Ron stared at the Slytherin_

_“Yes, but I don’t want to talk about it”_

_Oh fuck._

 

Ron’s eyes widened when he thought back of the time when they all went to Hogsmeade together and he walked faster to catch up with the prat.

 

“What’s your soulmark?” He asked and Zabini stopped walking

 

“It’s none of your business” Zabini replied. Ron sighed. It was no use then.

 

“Did you hear that?” Zabini asked him suddenly and they stopped “I heard someone sniffing”

 

“Sniffing?” Ron asked and Zabini walked ahead of him, he stopped at a corner and crouched down to the ground

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Zabini’s voice went softer than usual, Ron came closer and bent down as well. It was a small girl, probably in her First Year, she has red hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing her blue pyjamas and her face was wet from her tears

 

“Why are you out of your dorm? Are you alright?” Zabini extended his hand and wiped the tears off her cheeks “What’s your name?”

 

“Nora, I can’t sleep” The small girl sniffled and Zabini pulled her into his arms, hugging her. Ron was frozen on the spot. What was he supposed to do?

 

“Nora, you have a pretty name. And you’re pretty too, beautiful even” Zabini said and the girl blushed

 

“Why can’t you sleep, Nora?” Ron finally managed to ask

 

“Someone stole my blankie” She started sobbing again but on Zabini’s shoulder then “I can’t sleep without my blankie”

 

“Really? How dare they do that to you?” Zabini carried her in his arms and stood up, rubbing her back to calm her down “Do you know who stole your blankie?”

 

“I don’t know” The girl sobbed harder and Zabini has to swayed her around lightly.

 

“Alright, I’ll tell you what, we’ll find your blankie” Zabini offered “Have you learned about the Summoning Charm?”

The girl shook her head and Zabini looked at Ron, tilting his head so Ron would understand

 

“What? Oh, right” He pulled out his wand and began casting the spell “Accio Nora’s blankie” They waited for a moment before the blankie flew into Ron’s hand. The girl squealed in excitement and squirmed out of Zabini’s embrace, he let the girl down and Ron gave her the red blankie back

 

“There you go. Are you alright now?” Zabini asked and the girl nodded, she jumped at him to hug Zabini and the Slytherin hugged back, wrapping his arms around the girl’s back, his sleeves slipped down when he did it. And Ron saw it, or he saw a flash of it before the the girl let go.

 

_Zabini’s soulmark was Ron’s Patronus. A Jack Russell Terrier._

 

Ron gasped a bit and looked at the both of them in shock

 

“Bye Nora” Zabini waved her goodbye and watched her running back to her dorm, he stood up and looked back at Ron “You look like you just saw a ghost. Our hours are over now, I’m going back to my dorm”

 

“Wait” Ron called

 

“What?”

 

“Show me your arm” He demanded and Zabini stared at him, arching his eyebrow

 

“Are you insane or something? Go to your dorm, Weasley” Zabini turned his back at Ron and sauntered away.

 

_He couldn’t be mistaken, could he?_

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Blaise glanced at Weasley for the tenth time tonight. Something was wrong with him, he kept looking at Blaise and it was not fine. Blaise’s sense telling him something.

 

“Hey, have your soulmark showed up yet?” Weasley asked and Blaise kept walking, he would not bat en eyelid to look at the beautiful prat right now.

 

“It’s none of your business” He replied. That was when he saw the girl the other day again, she was running towards him and Weasley

 

“Nora, what are you doing here? You should be sleeping right now” He crouched down to talk to the little girl as she approached them

 

“My parents sent me sweets, and I want to say thank you. Mum said people should give gifts to the people who helped you” Nora pulled his hands out and poured a bunch of sweets in his hand. The girl smiled at him and she was still in her robes, her Gryffindor robes. She kissed him on the cheek and did the same to Weasley, then she waved them goodbye and ran away back to her dorm again. Blaise stoop up and stared at the sweets in his hands

 

“What’s this? I have never seen it before”

 

“Oh, Muggle sweets, Hermione and Harry told me about it” Weasley picked a candy from Blaise’s hand and brought up to his face “This one is a Laffy Taffy, try it”

 

“If you can see, Weasley, I don’t have any extra hand at the moment, but I don’t need to eat it” He answered and Weasley stared at him

 

“Or…I could…put it in your mouth” He offered and Blaise’s mind started wandering to many other things, like how many stuff Weasley could put in Blaise’s mouth, preferably…

 

Nope. He shook his head and looked at Weasley with disgust

 

“Absolutely not”

 

“It’s cool, or you could just give me the sweets and you can try them yourself”

 

“That was oddly smart coming out of your mouth”

 

“It has been known to happen” The git smirked and Blaise felt a tingling feeling in his forearm. Fuck the soulmark. He poured the sweets on Weasley’s hands and picked out the sweet Weasley just chose. He put it in his mouth and immediately frowned

 

“What the fuck is this? It tastes like salt”

 

“It is” Weasley laughed “I love that candy”

 

“Sod off” He swallowed the candy and picked out another.

 

“That’s gum”

 

“What’s a gum?”

 

“You don’t know gu-…never mind, it’s the candy you can chew but you can’t swallow” Weasley explained and Blaise stared at him with confusion

 

“Why can’t you swallow?”

 

“It will destroy your stomach or something, Mione said so” Weasley shrugged “Try it, it’s good” Blaise put the candy in his mouth hesitantly. Hmm, it was good, chewy and tasty too “Nice, right? But I swallow it sometimes when I fell asleep”

 

“Why would y-…never mind” He chew on the gum and picked out another one

 

“Oh my favourite, give it to me” Weasley beamed “It’s called a Push Pop”

 

“How the fuck do you open it?” Blaise struggled with the candy and finally got it opened, he pulled the wrapper off and asked again “How do you eat it?”

 

“Push the bottom. And then give me the thing”

 

“You don’t have hands”

 

“Well then put it in my mouth then”

 

“I’m not putting anything in your mouth” Blaise mentally slapped himself for saying that

 

“Come on, it’s cherry flavour, give it to me” Weasley nagged and Blaise sighed, pushing the candy up and slowly giving it to Weasley. This wasn’t going to go well, he could tell.

 

And Blaise was right, again, sometimes he hated himself for that, because when Weasley started sucking on the bloody candy, Blaise’s other part was getting warm, not only his soulmark.

 

“Hmm, fuck it is so good” Weasley almost moaned at the taste of the candy and Blaise gawked at his expression, he sucked harder on the candy and Blaise decided to intervene before his cock exploded

 

“Can you stop doing that?”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Nothing. Just eat it yourself” He let go of the candy and walked away first “Our hours are over, get back to your dorm, eat the sweets yourself, I don’t care” He strolled away as fast as possible so he could hide his hard on.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Blaise slammed the door to his dorm open and looked around

 

“Draco?” He called. No answer. He was alone.

He has to solve his problem immediately

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Are you sure he doesn’t know we’re under the Invisibility Cloak in the bathroom while he’s out there wanking and calling out Ron’s name?” Harry whispered behind Draco’s ear, his balls deep in his boyfriend’s arse

 

“If you shut up” Draco hissed at him “And maybe put a Silencing Charm on, I don’t want to hear it”

 

“But it’s surprising, I didn’t know he was into Ron”

 

“You don’t even know I’m your soulmate until someone told you. Why do you even ask about this?” Draco snapped back and moaned quietly when Harry pushed in deeper “Sod off”

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, do you know what Zabini’s soulmark is?” Ron leaned in and asked Pansy while Hermione went to find more books. A week has passed and he didn’t find any chance to talk to the git, he didn’t even see him much.

 

“Why do you ask?” Pansy tilted her head and smirked at him “Got a little crush going on, eh?”

 

“What?” Ron squeaked “No, no. I’m just wondering”

 

“Well, honestly, I don’t know” She shrugged

 

“You don’t know?”

 

“I have even tried putting Veritaserum in his juice, didn’t work. The git is too sharp, he knows everything” Pansy sighed and her eyes glistened when Hermione got back “Hey!”

 

“Hi” Hermione smiled gently at Pansy and Ron stared, well this was definitely awkward

 

“Yeah I’m going to go. I have…someone to find…” He stood up and grabbed his book then strolled out of the library

 

 

 

“Hey Luna, have you seen Zabini?” Ron saw Luna walking his way and he suddenly smiled brightly

 

“Oh, no. But I am now. Do you want to join me?” She extended her hand and how the hell was he supposed to refuse? So he nodded and grabbed her shoulder, pushing her closer

 

“Yeah sure” He shrugged “Oh hey, do you know what his soulmark is?”

 

“Yes. Why do you ask?” Luna smiled with joy at Ron

 

“Er, I want to know”

 

“But he said I can’t tell anyone about it. But if you want to, you have to let him trust you first” They finally walked out to the yard and Ron saw Zabini, who was sitting under the big tree “Hey Blaise”

 

“Luna” Zabini looked up and saw Ron, he stopped for a moment and stopped writing on his parchment “What are you doing here?”

 

“He wants to join us” Luna sat down on the ground to Zabini’s left and patted on the grass to tell Ron that he should sit down too

 

“And I don’t want him to join” Zabini said coldly and started gathering his things

 

“Blaise” Luna held his arm back and he stared at her before sighing deeply and settled down again

 

“Fine, but don’t sit next to me” Zabini told him and Ron nodded, sitting down next to Luna but still glanced at the Slytherin occasionally

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes has passed and all Zabini did was writing continuously, Luna keep singing some lullaby and Ron just stayed silent

 

 _Let him trust you first._ Luna’s words kept floating in his head

 

“So, what do you write about?” He leaned over and asked

 

“None of your business” The Slytherin answered

 

“Blaise” Luna put a hand on his arm and sighed, she turned to Ron and smiled “He writes thriller stories. Mystery and other things, creatures and beasts too. And sometimes he writes romance”

 

“Luna!” Zabini hissed at her

 

“Oh no” She frowned a bit and sat up “I forgot I have a date with Ginny. I have to go now. You can stay here, Ron”

 

“Please leave” Zabini answered for him and Ron glared at the prat

 

“Nonsense, you stay here Ron, I’ll be back, sometimes Blaise gets stuck with the plot of the story. You can help him. Bye guys” She stood up, brushing the grass off her dress and walked away

 

Ron glanced at Zabini, the spot Luna sat was now empty and Ron didn’t know what to do with it

 

“Fuck” Zabini whispered and stopped writing, he fiddled with his quill instead

 

“Er, need some help?”

 

“Not from you”

 

“Are you underestimating me?” Ron asked and moved closer

 

“No, because I know you” He never looked at Ron when he said it

 

“Oh you _know_ me? Prove it” He challenged the Slytherin and Zabini sighed before turning to his left and looked at Ron

 

“Do you really want to know?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Fine” He took a deep breath and Ron felt anxious “You love steak and kidney pie. You never leave your food on the plates and always tell your friend to finish their food before leaving the table. You moan when the food is good and when you’re hungry. Your face gets red when you’re anxious, like now. You bite your nails when you’re focused on something, it usually happens when Granger forced you to read, you also lick your lower lips when you stare at someone, like now…and sometimes I want to…” Ron didn’t even realise how close they were now. But then Zabini stopped and turned back to his parchment. Ron’s heart skipped a beat. How the hell did he know about that?

 

“You want to what?” He dared to ask

 

“Nothing” He scribbled something down

 

Ron wanted him to finish his sentence. What was he going to say?

 

“What are you writing?”

 

“A story”

 

“What is it about?”

 

Zabini sighed and stopped again “Do you usually talk this much?”

 

“I guess” He shrugged at the Slytherin

 

“It’s about a pair of Aurors”

 

“Oh and…?” He was intrigued now, he didn’t expect Zabini to write this stuff

 

“I-…they have to work on a case together, their friends are kidnapped by a mysterious group”

 

“And?”

 

“Why are you suddenly interested in this?” He asked and Ron shrugged again, moving closer until his shoulder touched Zabini’s

 

“I don’t know. What happened next?”

 

“They…they hate each other. But this main guy likes this other guy, and the other guys is very daft, so he doesn’t know”

 

“Oh, then what?”

 

“I can’t figure out how they would find out the kidnapper” He mumbled and held on his quill tightly, Ron leaned over and looked at his parchment while thinking

 

“Does Luna helps you with this?”

 

“When she’s here, I can think, she doesn’t even need to say anything, ideas just keep coming up to me” Zabini said “If I wasn’t gay, I’d probably fall for her”

 

“Oh…” Ron muttered. Luna was truly an angel “Maybe you could write that at each crime scene, the kidnappers would leave something, like evidence, so it’ll make it easier for the couple to find them”

 

“That’s…actually brilliant” Zabini watched him, looking puzzled “Good job Weasley”

 

They stayed like that for another hour until Luna got back, he helped Zabini a bit and spent the rest of the time watching the Slytherin occasionally with concerns

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“So today we will learn to read tea leaves and crystal ball again” Professor Trelawney said and smiled “Pair up with the person on your left please. Start at Mr. Zabini”

 

Fuck. Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was standing at the corner of the room and Weasley was standing on his right so…

 

“Oh good, I got the nerd” He heard Pansy joked and Granger slapped her playfully. He saw Weasley peeking at him from the corner of his eyes

 

“So…”

 

“Just get to the table” He grumbled and walked away

 

 

 

 

 

“So...you’ll read my tea leaves?” Weasley asked Blaise and he nodded, grabbing the tea cup from the Gryffindor’s hand, his soulmark getting tingly again

 

“Hmm…a heart” He watched the tea leaves and tilted his head “And it’s enclosed to a ring, in the middle of the teacup” He already knew what it meant

 

“So…what is it?”

 

“It means that there is a high possibility of success in love. If you’re single then it represents a new lover. Since the leaves are in the middle, it means that love and romance are going to take centre stage in your life” He grunted out the words, fuck.

 

“Interesting, but how so? I don’t have anyone around, no one likes me” Weasley wondered and Blaise sighed

 

“How would I know? Now just do the crystal ball” He pointed at it and Weasley obeyed, pulling the ball closer to him.

 

“What do I do?”

 

“Are you that daft? Didn’t Granger teach you this?”

 

“She hates this”

 

“Alright then” He leaned closer and his eyes met Weasley’s “Focus on the crystal ball. Simply begin staring at it. As your mind begins to focus on the crystal ball and your conscious mind dissipates, you should begin to see a mist form. The trick here is not to let the sight of the mist startle you too much. Remember, your crystal ball uses energy as well as an interaction with your mind and spirit. You want to stare into this mist. Try to blink as little as possible but don’t force your eyes to stay open beyond what is comfortable. It shouldn’t take long before you start to see symbols, energy or even images or entire scenarios, or words”

 

“You’re so brilliant at this” Weasley whispered while looking at him

 

“I’m brilliant at everything”

 

Blaise watched him staring at the crystal ball, Weasley has a lot of freckles, but Blaise kind of liked that, he loved how red the git’s face could be when he flushed, and his eyebrows were arching up now, seemed like he was watching something from the crystal ball. His lips were plum and pink, but it was surely chapped, his eyes were as blue as the ocean that Blaise’s mom brought him to when he was a kid. Weasley chewed his lips and Blaise felt his soulmark warming up on his inner arm. How could Weasley’s eyelashes be so long? Blaise wondered and stopped staring as soon as Weasley looked up at him.

“Woah that was weird” Weasley looked back at him with a bewildering look

 

“What did you see?”

 

“Er…like, a symbol of…two people holding hands. So I guess it’s something related to compromise? And then I saw a scenario, of someone’s arm, they pulled up their sleeves and their soulmark showed up” Blaise swallowed and looked elsewhere “But before I could see it, it just disappeared, the mist came back and I couldn’t see anything anymore, then I looked up at you”

 

Blaise kept his eyes on the redhead. What could he possibly say?

 

“Did you see their face?”

 

“No, but I want to” Weasley pondered and ruffled his own hair

 

“Don‘t push it, it’ll happen anyway. It’s never wrong” He said firmly and thought of his own words. He was never wrong too, and there was no way that Weasley was into him, no way.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“Happy birthday!!!” Hermione and Harry yelled loudly at Ron’s face and he screamed, recoiling back to the corner of his bed, hitting his head against the wall behind him when he did it

 

“Ron!” Seamus yelled “Mate, what the bloody hell?”

 

“You guys scared me!” Ron opened his eyes and rubbed his sore head “It hurts”

 

“Sorry, we wanted to surprise you” Harry shrugged and grinned “We got cake”

 

“Yeah, I’m going to wash up first” He got off the bed and walked past Harry’s bed “ _Fuck!_ ” His pinky toe hit Harry’s trunk and he shrieked in pain, cursing and holding his toe. His friends watched him suffering

 

“Mate, are you okay?” Neville asked and he grunted, going in the bathroom without answering. This was his birthday. He was supposed to have fun.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“Are you okay?” Luna asked when he saw Ron walking in the Hall, looking grumpier than usual

 

“No, Luna. I don’t think so. It’s my birthday but everything turned out to be bloody awful” He walked faster but Luna still followed him

 

“How so?”

 

“I hit my head on the wall, I stubbed my toe against Harry’s trunk. Professor Slughorn took 50 points from my House because I was late today, and it’s because people kept congratulating me so I arrived late. And then a girl gave me a cake”

 

“And…?”

 

“She put Love Potions in it. I almost eat it until Pansy slapped the cake off my hand and scolded me for receiving weird cakes. And then my quill broke, and I’m having a massive headache after lunch today”

 

“Oh…are you mad?”

 

“Yeah, I am. Would you stop humming?” Ron snapped and Luna stopped walking with him, he flinched and stopped as well “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just want some time alone”

 

“It’s alright, happy birthday Ron” She waved him goodbye and he nodded, walking out to the Quidditch pitch, he would probably have some peace there

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“Blaise, my man” Draco approached him and Blaise sighed, he stopped walking and kept his gaze on Draco, who was grinning like an idiot, and then Potter appeared behind him, smiling too

 

“What?”

 

“Do you know what day is it?” Draco asked

 

“Yeah, I know, I have ears” He replied, he knew that Weasley has a bad day, he did observe the git. But he couldn’t do anything

 

“He’s at the Quidditch pitch” Potter added

 

“And you said that because….?” Blaise stared at them, then Draco handed him something.

A snitch

 

“A snitch?”

 

“It’s how I usually cheer Harry up” Draco pointed out “And…you two could try” He said before turning around, holding Potter’s hand and skipping out of the Hall

 

“What?” He asked himself and rolled the snitch in his palm, watched it shining. He knew what they meant anyway, but he wasn’t sure if he could do it

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Ron was sitting on the ground, head tucked between the knees when he heard a small sound of something falling on the grass. He looked up and saw Zabini’s figure under the sun, well the sun would go down soon but Zabini still looked so dashing like this. The Slytherin was looking down at him while holding something in his hand, Ron looked down and saw a snitch near his legs.

 

“Hi” He looked out to the pitch and felt Zabini sitting down next to him

 

“Bad birthday?”

 

“I guess” He shrugged and Zabini handed him a cupcake, a chocolate one with white cream and a candle on top

 

“I don’t like it when you look like this” Zabini pushed the cupcake into his hand “Nora gave me this, said that you should not frown anymore” Ron smiled while receiving the small treat from his hand

 

“You care about me now?” He asked and Zabini didn’t answer. They both looked at the sky and stayed silent, it felt nice like this, he felt warm when Zabini was next to him, he felt weird in his stomach, Ron blushed and split the cupcake in half, he gave the other half to the Slytherin

 

“Here. I’m not in the mood to eat” He offered, Zabini turned and stared at him, his eyes gleaming, Ron flushed harder and shoved the cake in his hand, putting the treat in his mouth too “Hmm, this is good”

 

“Yeah” Zabini said, he was still gazing at Ron, then he finally ate his part and picked the snitch up “Want to play a match?”

 

“We’re not Seekers”

 

“Who says we need to be Seekers to play one? Come on, hurry before it rains”

 

“It’s not gonna rain” Ron eyed the sky and frowned “Is it?”

 

“You are so daft, do you know that?” Zabini slightly chuckled and Ron blushed brightly, scaring himself at the fact that he liked it when Zabini smiled, his left arm was warm.

 

“Yeah, yeah I do” Ron smiled, they stared into each other eyes until Zabini broke the gaze and handed the snitch to Ron

 

“Come on, it’s almost dark now. Winner gets to rub the victory in the loser’s face” He stood up first and extended his arm. Ron took Zabini’s hand. And he felt good about it. Felt like he wanted to do more. But it was too fast before Zabini pulled his arm back, Ron pouted

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

It was definitely hard searching for the snitch, Ron didn’t know why Harry could nail this so good. The snitch was too fast and the sky was getting darker any second. They were still chasing after it

 

“No fair, you’re a Chaser” Ron yelled and Zabini smirked, they were flying side by side now

 

“Stop making excuses. You’re a terrible player”

 

“Prat” He laughed loudly and then something fell on his face. Water. Another drop of water fell on his cheek. And the next thing he knew he was drenched

 

“It’s raining” Zabini called from afar “Do you still want to play?

 

“I will win” He yelled back, the rain was pouring down hard now but he saw a flash of gold in front of him. Zabini saw it too, he could tell, they both flew towards the snitch. A fork of lightning erupted from the dark grey clouds, a clap of thunder following closely behind. Ron got startled and he lost his control over the broom, the water kept hitting his eyes and Ron stumbling in the rain. He couldn’t see

 

“ _Ron_!” Blaise called out loudly in the rain and before he could open his eyes, they crashed into each other and fell off their brooms

 

“Fuck!” Blaise mumbled and casted a Cushioning Charm. They hit the ground softly with Blaise on top of Ron

 

“What happened? You just crashed” Blaise lied on top of him, their clothes wet, they were both soaked, their bodies flushed against each other, he could feel the heat from the Slytherin

 

“I-…the thunder” He stuttered, water dropping on his face and he felt a hand wiping them down, he gazed up at Blaise, looking at his brown eyes and Ron thought, even if Blaise wasn’t his soulmate, he was sure he was something to Ron now. It was no longer Zabini, just…Blaise

The sky was raining dogs and cats and Ron flinched at every drop of water that fell on his face, and each time Blaise would wipe it away, his hand caressing Ron’s cheeks. It felt like forever and he found himself lost in Blaise’s eyes. He bent his head forward until he could feel Blaise’s breath over his lips. What would happen now?

 

 

“We have to go” Blaise broke the silent and stood up

 

“What?” Ron sat up and watched Blaise walked away

 

“Get a shower, Weasley, before you catch a cold on your birthday” Blaise walked out of the pitch and Ron frowned. It was _Weasley_ again now.

He grumbled incoherently and found way back to the Gryffindor’s bathroom as well.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

He has to do it. He has to. Ron finished showering and found his way to the Slytherin bathroom, he has to see Blaise’s soulmark again.

The water was on, so Blaise was still showering.

 

“Fuck” He heard a small whimpering sound, Ron tiptoed in the room and he gaped.

Blaise was so naked right now. He could only see the back to Blaise, but Ron discovered that he could not get his eyes off of Blaise’s muscular body, his shoulder was broad, the curve of his back, the shape of his arse, his long legs, his beautiful skin, every droplets of water on his body made Ron felt hot.

 

“Fuck, Ron” He jolted at his own name, Blaise shifted his position and leaned his back against the wall, he lifted his head up and his mouth was slightly opened. And the two things Ron noticed were

_Blaise was wanking_

_Blaise was hung_

 

Ron stared at the shape of Blaise’s prick, it was hard and leaking, Blaise was constantly stroking it in a fast pace

 

“Ron, Ron” He whispered repeatedly and Ron gasped quietly, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t make any sounds.

Another thing Ron realised was that he was painfully hard as well

 

“That’s it, that’s it, Ron, fuck yes” Blaise continued calling out his name “ _Fuck_!”

Blaise moaned and came, he was stroking it slowly now. And when his hand stopped moving, that was when Ron spotted another thing

 

There was nothing on his body. No trace of any soulmark anywhere. Not on his right arm, Ron remembered clearly that he saw the tattoo on his inner arm, but there was none now

 

 

“Where’s your soulmark?” Ron spoke before he realised that Blaise didn’t know he was here

 

“What the fuck?” Blaise yelled and turned around “What are you doing here?” He summoned a towel to his hand and turned back at Ron

 

“Where’s your soulmark?”

 

“And I said, it’s none of your business” Blaise snapped at him and Ron glared at the prat

 

“Why won’t you tell me?”

 

“Because I don’t want to” Blaise sneered “Look! No one knows about it, I’d rather keep it like that”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know, because it’s hopeless?” He started putting his dry clothes on and Ron forced his eyes on Blaise’s face instead of his muscular stomach

 

“You think your soulmate doesn’t like you?”

 

“I don’t _think_. I know” He said plainly and walked past Ron

 

“Why won’t you show me the bloody tattoo? I _know_ it’s me. I _saw_ it” He almost yelled and Blaise stood frozen in front of him

 

“When?”

 

“When you hugged the girl, I saw” He said

 

“It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not you”

 

“Why is it not me? It’s my Patronus! You _know_ it!”

 

“No” Blaise yelled at him “I don’t know! I don’t fucking care. It’s not you. There are billions of people in this world and I am sure you are not my soulmate”

 

“Why?” He stuttered, trying to find words to say “Mine is a parchment and a quill” He showed Blaise the soulmark and screamed “You tell me!”

 

“Again! Billions of people in this world, it’s not me. Now shut up with the soulmate thing”

 

“I will not. You know why? Because even if you’re not my soulmate. I don’t care. Because I’m in love with you” Did he just really say that?

 

“Love?” Blaise chuckled and sighed “What do you know about love, Weasley?”

 

“I-…”

 

“No. Let me tell you. We…are never going to be together” His face was so cold and Ron flinched at the tone, it was sharp and harsh “I could never like someone like you, alright? Now leave me alone”

 

“Why? Just give me a fucking reason. We’re friends, you-you let me…”

 

“Friends? You were never my friend. You were just someone who always fucking bother me, you’re annoying and I never actually liked you, never have, never will” Ron felt tears forming up in the corner of his eyes, Blaise continued and sneered at him “How can anyone fall in love with you? Certainly not me. I never enjoyed being around you. Open your eyes”

 

“Just show me your soulmark” He tried to fight back the tears falling down his cheeks “And then I will leave”

 

“Why should I? What _are_ you to me?” He taunted. His tone was becoming colder every second “I’ve always hated you and that will never change. I have never cared about you. It was all just a show”

 

“No, you…I don’t believe it”

 

“What makes you think I like you, Weasley? You are nothing but a _blood traitor to me_. You _disgust_ me”

Ron grimaced at the words. Blaise just insulted him, and his heart felt like it has been ripped into millions of pieces

Blaise kept his gaze on Ron and stopped talking

 

“I thought you were different” He looked down and wiped the tears off of his face “Guess I was wrong, huh?” He laughed bitterly before walking out of the room, leaving the Slytherin there. His inner arm was hurting so bad. He looked at the tattoo on his way back and felt like it was swollen or something. He rubbed his arm but the pain won’t go away.

This was the end of their friendship. Ron wiped his tears off again, now he was just crying like a baby and he didn’t like that, he hasn’t cried since Fred…

And he wouldn’t cry for a bastard like this. He won’t.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“ _Stupid_. Stupid fucking _arsehole_ ” Blaise yelled and slammed his fists on the wall hard “Why did you insult him you fucking prat? _Fuck_!” He felt the pain in his arm getting even more intense.

 

 

 _If you rejected your soulmate, it would hurt, a lot. The pain won’t stop until something has to be done_. Granger has announced it once. He grunted at the pain and what he did. Fuck, he truly messed up now. What has to be done? He tried to think but nothing came up. He was truly fucked

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“Hey” He looked up at the blonde and smiled

 

“Hi Blaise” Luna hummed and sat down with him under the tree. Just like what they would do every weekend. The only thing that was missing was that Ron wasn’t here with her

 

“You’re alone today?” He asked subtly, but probably not that subtle because Luna held his hand and sighed

 

“He told me…well, he didn’t tell me. I asked him” She leaned her head on Blaise’s shoulder, her voice was softer

 

“I made a mistake” Blaise admitted “A really stupid one”

 

“Do you like him?”

 

“I don’t know, Luna. It’s just…my heart aches when he left, when he avoided me, when he looked away, when he just…stopped, everything” He said, and he didn’t even realise he was crying until Luna wiped the drop of tear off his face “I’m crying now? Fuck”

 

“Crying is good, Blaise”

 

“It’s not good. I don’t cry. The Zabini don’t cry” he said, more droplets of tears falling on his parchment when he thought of Ron again. He hasn’t cried since his father died, the first one. And now he was shedding tears for a stupid redhead.

 

“Well I cry, so it’s fine for you to cry, you know…”

 

“Stop making me soft, Luna” He wiped those _water_ off and smiled when Luna held his hand

 

“I’m not. You have always been soft. Like a cinnamon roll”

He chuckled and she pulled his arm to pull up his sleeves

 

“Does it still hurts?” She asked and he nodded slowly, holding his inner arm. It has been two days since the incident and Ron has been avoiding him, but the pain won’t stop, no matter what he did. He couldn’t sleep because of the pain, so he wrote instead.

 

“Like hell, it hurts so bad”

 

“Do you know the pain represents how bad your soulmate’s mood is?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, Ginny and I fought once. It only lasted an hour because she knew how sad I was, she could feel it” Luna explained. And Blaise looked down on his soulmark, he was still covering it with a spell, just because.

 

“What do I do?”

 

“Do what everyone does after a fight” Luna fiddled with her robes and pulled out a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans

 

“Eat?”

 

“No” She laughed “Apologise, and then eat” She stood up and kicked his leg lightly “Compromise, Blaise, good luck”

 

Blaise sighed, holding the box in his left palm, maybe it could work then.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“Can I…see Ron?” He asked Neville and the boy narrowed his eyes

 

“Oh hey Blaise” Harry called, walking outside of the dorm with Draco by his side “What’s wrong?”

 

“I need…I need to see Ron”

 

“Oh, he’s in there, pretending to sleep” Harry grinned and smiled at Draco “It’s alright Nev, just go to your date with Theo, he’s waiting. And for us, we’ll go outside now, you can stay there as long as you like” He opened the door and peaked in “Yeah he’s not asleep, you can go in”

 

“Good luck” Draco slapped on his shoulder and walked away. He gathered up his courage and walked in.

Ron’s bed was in the corner of the room, he was facing the wall and Blaise settled down on the bed next to his, he assumed it was Harry’s since there was a green tie on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Ron’s back, he was half naked but he has his blanket up to his waist, Ron’s steady breath caused Blaise to be even more anxious.

 

“Ron…” He called and saw Ron’s body shifted a bit “Look…I’m sorry” He took a deep breath and continued “I-…It was so stupid of me to say things like that to you. It’s just that…I don’t like it when you keep asking me about my soulmark. You really don’t want to know. And I’m here to apologise for my mistake. I called you…names, and I insulted you, I hurt you” He has to stop himself from saying _‘It hurts me too’_ , so he sighed “I don’t know what to say. I have never apologised to anyone before, and…you’re my first. I take back everything I said. You…you are not annoying, you’re a wonderful person, you’re funny, charming, smart, and you’re my friend. I’m sorry for saying that. I’m sorry I made you cry. I’m sorry”

 

No answer.

 

“I know you’re awake” He pulled out the candies and kept talking “I-…I brought candies. Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. I know it’s your favourite”

 

No answer

 

“I’ll do anything to make you look at me right now. Say something” He was so desperate right now, the pain was still there “I will eat every terrible flavour in this box if it means that you’ll talk to me again”

 

“Really?” Ron replied quietly and Blaise jolted

 

“Yes. Just…turn around and look at me” He said. The redhead finally turned his body around and was looking at him now, his face was a bit red

 

“So?”

 

“Now? You want me to do it now?” He asked and Ron glowered at him, preparing to turn to the old position again “No! Alright, I will eat them”

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Ron watched Blaise grimaced every time he ate another bean, he smiled a bit. Before Blaise came in his room, Draco and Harry have told him something

 

 

 

 _‘Look, he will kill me if I tell you this. But I have to, it’s the only way’_ Draco had said, holding Harry’s hand _‘I…Blaise’s soulmark is a Jack Russell Terrier. It’s you, and your Patronus’_ Draco explained _‘We thought it would be better if he said it himself, but as a Slytherin, I know he would never, not until he knows you wants him. So, yeah, you’re his soulmate. But you can’t tell him this. He can’t know, just…find a way to let him show you himself, I know you can. Find another way’_ Then they walked out of the room and Blaise came in.

 

The fact that Blaise would eat this terrible candy for him said that he truly meant it, and he has never apologised to anyone before. He said Ron was his first. And now Ron was determined that he would have Blaise in one way or another, but forgiveness would be the first step.

 

“There, I ate all the awful ones. Happy?” Blaise frowned at the last bean and swallowed it down. Ron smiled

 

“Maybe”

 

“What do you mean ‘maybe’? What do you want me to do?”

 

Ron looked around and an idea popped up in his head, he sat up and grabbed his tie from the end of the bed

 

“Here”

 

“What do you want me to do with this? Strangle myself?”

 

“No” Ron laughed “Wear it, for a whole day, tomorrow”

 

“A whole day?”

 

“Yeah” Ron shrugged “But if you don’t want to…” He turned to the wall again but Blaise interrupted him

 

“No! I will. Fine. I will, tomorrow” He held Ron’s tie tightly in his hand and walked out of the room, Ron’s face hurt just from smiling too bright.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

So he wore Ron’s tie for a whole day yesterday. Sure it was embarrassing, but he had to do it. Pansy had come and interrogated him, asking him whose tie was that. And he couldn’t answer, he was too busy staring at Ron’s smiling face. The git. A few of his Slytherin friends have looked at him with strange eyes, Draco and Harry only smirked at him. It was humiliating but it was worth it. But Ron hasn’t talked to him since yesterday, so that was a red flag.

 

“What are you doing, Blaise?” He mumbled quietly to himself and flipped another page of his book over. He was in the library again, it was the only place he could get some peace and thought of what he did the other day.

 

“Hey” Blaise jolted at the sudden voice and turned sideway to look, Ron was holding a book and pulling out the chair on Blaise’s right to sit down

 

“What are you doing here?” He focused back on his own book and felt the warm feeling in his arm again

 

“Caught Hermione and Pansy snogging in her dorm, Harry’s with Draco, as usual. They wanted to study together at first, but now I’m all alone” Ron opened his book and pulled out a parchment and a quill as well

 

“If you want to be alone, go to any table here. It’s all empty”

 

“Yeah but I don’t want to” The git shrugged

 

“Fine, but don’t talk”

 

“Okay” Ron nodded and started writing. Blaise has never seen him write before. This was odd.

 

 

 

 

An hour passed by and Blaise was sure he felt Ron moving closer to him every five minutes. Their shoulders and arms were touching now.

Ron has stopped writing but he seemed to be really focused on his book because Blaise didn’t even hear him talk for ten minutes.

It was oddly weird. He nudged Ron and his body shifted. He didn’t answer, his face was closed to the book but Blaise couldn’t see his eyes

 

“Weasley?” He called. No answer. It was almost eleven now so they should be heading back to their dorms

 

“Weasley” Again. No answer.

The prat was fucking sleeping while reading

 

“Ron” He called. The git didn’t even move. He sighed and gathered up his stuff and Ron’s too, shrunk it and put it in his robes pocket. He tapped on Ron’s shoulder and the redhead moved a bit before snoring like a beast

 

“Damn it” He sighed. How could he sleep so deep like that? Blaise would wake up at the smallest sound every time.

 

 

 

 

One day Blaise would think back of this situation and thought, how the hell did he manage to carry Ron on his back? And he could never answer that. He was walking in the dark hall with his soulmate on his back, snoring loudly. His arms were swinging under Blaise’s face.

In eighteen years of his life, Blaise has never carried anyone on his back before. Guessed everything has its first.

 

“ _Blaise_ ” Ron mumbled in his ears and Blaise stopped.

He was only blabbering in his sleep, Blaise hoped.

 

“ _Blaise_ ” He whispered again and Blaise tried to walk back to his dorm as fast as possible. Draco rarely sleep in his dorm now, always in Potter’s bed, so Blaise could bring Ron back to his dorm. No big deal. Ron snuggled and buried his head in the crook of Blaise’s neck, making him shivered.

 

 

 

He put Ron down on the bed carefully and tucked his body under the blanket, Blaise could sleep in Draco’s bed anyway. He bent down and put a few strands of his hair behind Ron’s ears, he looked so beautiful even when he was snoring.

Blaise found the urge to lean closer, until his lips were inches away from Ron’s. He wanted to do it so much.

But he couldn’t.

“ _Blaise_ ” Ron whispered and Blaise flinched, but stood up and got on the other bed anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“Guess what day is it today?” Blaise asked himself quietly and picked up his quill. It was his birthday. Two weeks passed by and he didn’t even realise it was his birthday until Pansy slammed the door opened and started his day with a cake on his face. Draco even had a picture of it.

Ron and him were getting closer, he concluded. He has been sitting with Blaise in the library almost everyday, he was Blaise’s study partner in a few classes and he was always there under the tree with Blaise to help him write. Sometimes Luna was there too. The good news was that he didn’t ask Blaise about his soulmark anymore, so Blaise didn’t feel the need to put up a concealing charm anymore.

He dared say that his relationship with Ron was better, but he was still not sure. This was the first time situation like this made Blaise uncomfortable. He couldn’t tell if he wanted to, Ron was a mixed signal for him.

Pansy has given him a cake in the face and said that Granger and she made it, Draco and Potter gave him some new quills and the book he sometimes talked about. It was nice of them to do that. But they weren’t the one he waited for.

 

 

“Blaise?” A squeaky voiced called and then came a knock on the door, he tilted his head and wondered who could it be.

 

“Come in” He said without turning back to look. The door opened and he continued writing. Just because it was his birthday didn’t mean that he couldn’t write.

He heard footsteps, it wasn’t Draco, or Pansy. So it could only mean…

 

“Hey, writing again?” Ron leaned over his shoulder and asked, Blaise nodded

 

“Are you wearing cologne?”

 

“What? No” Ron stuttered “N-no, I-…no, it’s just my normal smell”

 

“You don’t smell like that normally” He said and went on writing

 

“How do you know?” The git asked, Blaise sighed and put down his quill, turning around so he could see Ron fully, and it seemed that he was holding a cake

 

“What’s that?”

 

“A cake. Can’t you see?” Ron grinned at him and blushed “I know you had dinner already, but Luna made this, well, with my sister too. She said she was going to give it to you later, but she got another date with Ginny that she forgot. So she asked me to bring it to you”

 

Blaise stared at Ron and then at the cake. It was a chocolate cake with one layer, and has fruits on top, with a candle as well, and the candle has shape of a small dragon. It was a nice cake.

 

“Alright, guess I could eat some cake” Blaise moved to his bed and sat down, with Ron followed him soon after. They were face to face and the cake was in the middle, Ron casted a spell to light up the candle and he beamed at Blaise

 

“Make a wish” He said

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s tradition”

 

 _What would you wish for?_ Blaise thought and looked at the redhead, he smiled a little and closed his eyes. He couldn’t think of anything, so he decided not to wish for anything at all.

 

“Okay”

 

“Did you make a wish?”

 

“Yeah sure” He lied. He has a stone cold face when he lied

 

“Okay, blow it” Ron brought the cake up to his face and Blaise blew the candle off.

 

“I only bought forks” Ron shrugged “Well, Luna bought fork, and no plate, so…”

 

“Yeah it’s fine” He answered

 

“So, what’s going on with your novel now?” Ron asked after he stuffed his mouth a big piece of cake.

 

“Almost done with the case, they are going to confess their love for each other soon” He murmured

 

“Nice, nice” Ron nodded, shoving another piece of cake in his mouth while Blaise had just finished swallowing his first piece

 

“Do you even swallow?” He joked and Ron gasped at him with his full mouth “Salazar you eat like a pig”

 

“You did not just say that”

 

“I’m sorry, can’t hear you when your mouth is full like that” Blaise chuckled. He expected that Ron would smack him or something. But no, Ron did another thing.

He dig his finger into the icing on the cake and smeared it on Blaise’s nose and cheek

 

“You git” He wiped it off and watched Ron laughed hysterically, leaning backwards and hugging his stomach. He poked his fingers into the cake as well and bent forward, smearing it all over Ron’s cheek and lips, the git stopped laughing and instead gasped at Blaise. He grabbed Blaise’s collar and wrestled him down on the bed, now Ron was on top of him

 

“Prat” Ron laughed and Blaise wrestled him right back, they literally rolled over on the bed until they were exhausted

 

“Do I still have chocolate on my cheek, and lips?” Ron asked, breathing heavily under Blaise. He nodded and the git laughed again “And you still have yours”

 

“And whose fault is that?”

 

“You” Ron answered and they stared into each other’s eyes again, Blaise was still pining Ron down on the bed, their chests flushed

 

“Clean it off me then” Ron said and Blaise started thinking. What would he even do?

So he did the most Gryffindor thing he has ever done in his life.

He bent down and licked the cream off of Ron’s cheek. He heard the prat gasped and whimpered a bit.

 

“Blaise…” Ron looked up at him and Blaise saw that his face was red now

 

“Sorry, that was inappropriate” He shook his head and apologised. Fuck, this would ruin everything he has with Ron.

 

“N-no, no” Ron cupped Blaise’s face and pulled him closer, he whispered to him “Lick the cream off my lips then”

 

“What?” He asked, looking bewildered. Was Ron asking what Blaise was thinking he was wanting?

 

“Lick the cream off my lips” He repeated, his voice was barely a whisper. The tingling heat on his inner arm was rising again. He bent down and closer until he could feel Ron’s steady breath under him.

He started at Ron’s bottom lips, he licked it and Ron shuddered.

He had experiences, a lot of them. But doing it with Ron was making so much harder. He got bold and sucked on Ron’s lips. Then they were kissing, and Ron was kissing him back. His hands came up to slid into Ron’s hair and he sucked harder, sliding his tongue inside and Ron moaned. Fuck he sounded so hot. Their tongues dancing with each other and Blaise felt his hardness rubbing against Ron’s

 

“More” Ron breathed out, his lips didn’t pull away completely from Blaise. Blaise began grinding on Ron’s thigh and his mouth moved away from Ron’s lips to to his neck instead. He was sucking on the sensitive skin there until Ron pulled his head away

 

“No, just kiss me” Ron shivered “Kiss me like you mean it”

And Blaise obeyed. He did mean it, he wanted to devour Ron and eat him up, he wanted so much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Satisfied?” Blaise asked and Ron hummed, shaking his head. Half an hour has passed by and they were lying on his bed together, the cake was now safe on his table, they had spent those minutes just to kiss each other and Blaise loved every second of that. He was lying half on top of Ron and now he was smiling at Ron’s answer

 

“You like that?” He kissed Ron softly and caress his neck

 

“Hmm” He hummed again, asking for more, Blaise gave him more. He pecked Ron on his lips, cheeks, nose and forehead, Ron blushed at the action and Blaise smiled while intertwining their hands together

 

“Hey” Ron suddenly called and he stopped, staring at the redhead

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I see it?” He asked, snuggling up in the crook of Blaise’s neck “If you don’t want to, you don’t need to”

 

Blaise swallowed, he kissed Ron’s temple and pulled his sleeves up

 

“It’s me” Ron whispered and Blaise nodded, turning to kiss Ron again

 

“I’m sorry, for keep denying it. I just…I wasn’t sure you’re into me”

 

“And you said I’m daft” Ron rolled them over and laughed “Oh Godric”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re still hard” Ron rubbed against him and Blaise bit his lips to stop thrusting up

 

“Yeah, well, turns out you look hotter with chocolate on your face” He leaned forward and captured Ron’s lips in a smooth motion “But I can take cake of that later”

 

“You’re not…”

 

“I can’t exactly come only from dry humping, you know” He smirked at the puzzled look on Ron’s face

 

“Really? Is it because you’re too big?” Ron rubbed harder against Blaise’s hardness and he rolled them over, distancing his cock from Ron

 

“How the hell d-…the bathroom. Right” His mind went back to that moment, Ron saw him wanking

 

“And you wanked while calling my name” Ron smirked, arching up and trying to make Blaise even harder

 

“Shut up. And stop doing that” Blaise leaned down and kissed Ron’s neck, the redhead tilted his head so Blaise could have better access, he sucked on the pulse point and Ron whimpered, he gently bit on Ron’s collarbone and the git snorted

 

“Tickles”

 

“That’s for trying to get me to fuck you” He looked down on Ron’s flushed face “Not that it will happen soon anyway”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Are you eager now?” He chuckled “It’s not going to be all fun when you start crying”

 

“I’m going to cry?” Ron’s eyes widened “Have you ever done it before?”

 

“Yeah. Do…do you feel alright about that?” He was afraid Ron wouldn’t feel special if Blaise had done it to many people before

 

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. Then you’ll know what to do right?”

 

“Yeah, I know what to do” He leaned closer until his lips touched Ron’s earlobe and he whispered “I know exactly how to make you moan, how to stretch you out, how to eat you up, how to satisfy you and make you scream out my name when you come”

 

“Great! I want it now” He lunged at Blaise and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him

 

“Woah woah” Blaise pushed him down and pinned his arms on the bed “You’re not ready. I can tell. You just want to do it because I’m hung”

 

“Well, part of it” Ron smiled at him “So when then?”

 

“When you’re ready”

 

“Fine” Ron pouted and Blaise bent down to kiss the frown off his lips “So, are we…”

 

“I don’t know. Are we?”

 

“Yeah, I think so” Ron grinned “When will Draco be back?”

 

“I don’t think he’ll be back. I think his new bed is in Harry’s bed now” Ron laughed and pulled Blaise down to hug him “And it’s late now”

 

“So can I sleep here?”

 

“Sure” He pecked on Ron’s lips again and they both sighed peacefully. This was the start of something new.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Waking up next to someone by your side was a nice thing. Waking up to Blaise snuggling up behind Ron was another great thing. But waking to the feeling of Blaise’s cock behind Ron’s arse was definitely the highlight of his day. Blaise’s arm was draped over Ron’s waist and he was snoring quietly. Ron pushed back and the Slytherin unconsciously pushed forwards, thrusting up to Ron

 

“Blaise! You’re fucking me in your dream” He called

 

“You pushed back” Blaise answered and kissed the nape of Ron’s neck “Don’t push me, Ron. If you keep teasing, one day I’m going to do it”

 

“Oh I’m so scared” Ron joked and laughed “Today is Sunday right?

 

“Yes. Why do you ask

 

“Nothing”

 

“Ron” Blaise turned him around and kissed his lips “What do you want?”

 

“I don’t know” He mumbled “Perhaps a date would be nice”

 

“A date, hmm?” The Slytherin pecked on his lips again and smiled “Alright, a date then” He sat up and pulled Ron with him “Where’s the cake?”

 

“I don’t know” Ron shrugged and walked to the table, picking up a small parchment “We took the cake. And we saw you two all cuddly with each other. And we have a picture of it already. Meet us at two in Hogsmeade. Sincerely, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Ginny, Luna”

 

“So basically everyone saw us?”

 

“Yeah” Ron laughed “Yeah”

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“Come on, try it” Ron held the ice cream closed to Blaise’s face but the git shook his head

 

“No”

 

“Come on! It’s good”

 

“No”

 

“Try it or I won’t let you kiss me” Ron pouted

 

“Really? You’re going to try that on me?”

 

“Yeah, it’s the only thing I could think of” Ron still held the strawberry ice cream in his hand and he reasoned with Blaise “Eat it, or this lips…is not yours to kiss anymore”

 

“Fine!” Blaise stepped closer and took a bite of ice cream from Ron’s hand

 

“What does it taste like?” Ron asked eagerly

 

“Can’t taste it. You try it” He watched Ron ate the ice cream and it was smeared all over his lips

 

“Hmm, so good, like strawberry”

 

 

“No, that’s not it”

 

“What do you mean that’s not it? It’s strawberry” Ron frowned

 

“I mean…” Blaise leaned forward and captured his lips, sliding his tongue inside Ron’s mouth, letting him taste the ice cream himself “Hmm, taste like…you” Ron blushed and he smiled, making the boy flushed was an easy task for him

 

“Come on, they are waiting for us” Blaise intertwined their hands together and dragged Ron with him

 

 

 

_When he was with Ron, he felt warm_

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“Hey boys” Pansy smirked while wrapping her arm around Hermione’s shoulder. Ron looked down on their linked hands and smiled “Having fun?”

 

“Sit here” Luna patted on the seat next to her and Ron obeyed, with Blaise following him.

 

“Glad it finally happened. I can’t handle any another second of this sexual tension anymore” Ginny sipped on her butterbeer and laughed

 

“Just because we told Ron about it first, or else this would never have happened” Draco added

 

“Yeah, Slytherin can be stubborn” Harry laughed and eyed Draco, who was glaring at him

 

“So, is it fine now?”

 

“Come on, Hermione. They are holding hands, what sign do you need? Just this morning they were spooning each other” Pansy rolled her eyes

 

“Would you kindly shut up, Pansy?” Blaise finally spoke

 

“That’s pretty obvious, Blaise. I won’t. Now just order something and tell us what happened” She squealed and Blaise sighed, Ron looked at his boyfriend and smiled. His boyfriend, Ron liked that word now.

 

 

 

 

_When he was with Blaise, he felt appreciated_

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

Blaise kissed Ron lazily when they were lying on the bed. That was what they normally do now, just…being with each other, that was all that was. He slid his hand up and down Ron’s right arm while sucking on his bottom lips

 

“Hmm” Ron hummed happily and Blaise pulled away

 

“Show me your soulmark” He asked and Ron pulled the sleeves up, revealing the parchment and the quill, floating in the middle of Ron’s right inner arm

Blaise found the urge to pulled his other sleeves up and he almost gasped at the scars

 

“What’s this?” He asked, trailing his fingers up Ron’s left arm

 

“When we were hiding, you know, I got Splinched” Ron sat up and pulled his sweaters over his head, getting them off and Blaise looked at the large scar on his left shoulder “It hurts so much then, but now it’s fine” Blaise stared at the scars for a moment before bending over to kiss it

 

“Blaise” Ron flinched when Blaise kissed on every line of the scar on his arm. He shushed Ron by putting a finger on his lips, he kept on kissing it “Don’t do it”

 

“Why?”

 

“It…I don’t know, it’s ugly”

 

“It’s not. You’re beautiful, you know that?” He caressed Ron’s shoulder and leaned up to connect their lips, Ron flushed deeply “With or without the scars, you have always been beautiful in my mind, even when you don’t think you’re good enough, I know you can do anything. That’s why I like you, you’re determined, brave, and so, so fucking beautiful” He said, he didn’t even know why he said it, he just felt like he had to “And I don’t know how much I love you, but I’m sure I do, every single second”

 

“Blaise” Ron murmured

 

“It’s alright, sleep now” He pulled Ron onto his chest and kissed his hair “It’s been a week only, but I feel like I would die without you”

 

“Should have known Slytherins are dramatic” Ron laughed and he chuckled too, hugging him tighter.

 

 

 

 

_When he was with Ron, he felt protective_

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Nothing could replace the feeling of kissing Ron, or being kissed by Ron, Blaise has concluded. His lips were plum and soft, his eyes fluttered when Blaise sucked on his sensitive skin, the sounds he made, all was enough to make Blaise fuck him right then and there, but he didn’t. Ron wasn’t ready.

So here they were, snogging senselessly instead of studying, again. It has been like this for three weeks now, since they…became a couple, it was all Blaise wanted to do to Ron, kissed him and…more. Ron was lying on top of him, trying his best to rubbed himself on Blaise, getting some friction, but Blaise didn’t give him any. His hands sliding up and down Ron’s back, his neck, his face, but nothing more. He heard Ron groaned in frustration and pulled his lips away, Ron looked down at him and grabbed his arm, putting them on Ron’s arse

 

“What…are you doing?” He asked

 

“Touch me”

 

“I am” Blaise protested

 

“You’re not. You never…do anything more than just kissing” Ron glared at him and pouted. He sighed

 

“So, what do you want me to do then?”

 

“I don’t know! You’re the one with experiences. Just…grab my arse, or do something with my chest…or something. You will kill me with this, Blaise, I’m already as hard as I can”

 

“Alright. Get up”

 

“What?” Ron shrieked when Blaise sat up and pulled him into his lap

 

“You want me to grab your arse?” He took Ron’s sweaters off and pulled him closer, he slithered his hands into Ron’s loose joggers and grabbed the two rounded globes, Ron arched up and moaned when Blaise kneaded his arse

 

“You like that?” Blaise whispered and Ron nodded frantically, wrapping his arms around Blaise’s neck, which Blaise found the chance to landed his lips on Ron’s nipple

 

“ _Ah_! Fuck” The redhead whimpered, and he sucked on it harder, lapping around the hard bud. He switched side and began sucking on the other side. Ron kept arching up and whispered incoherent words in his ear

 

“Oh fuck!” He heard Ron mumbled and then he stayed still for a moment, now the git buried his head in the crook of his neck and sighed out

 

“Did you…just come?” Blaise asked him and tilted his head to look at Ron, whose face was so red right now

 

“I might have” The boy muttered

 

“Just from me kneading your arse and sucking on your nipples?”

 

“I don’t know” He mumbled quietly and Blaise laughed

 

“Oh I wonder what I could do to you in the future” His soulmate blushed harder and he settled them down on the bed again “Now let me study”

 

“Why?” He pouted as soon as Blaise grabbed his book back

 

“Because I, for once, still care about the OWLs, unlike someone” He smirked and opened his book, but then the book flew to the floor and it was replaced by Ron

 

“How about you snogging me instead?” Ron pecked him on the cheek and offered. It was a nice deal, but Blaise has to control himself

 

“Thanks, but no thanks”

 

“Come on. You don’t want this?” He moved down to kiss Blaise’s neck, sucking on his collarbone “You love it when I kiss your neck” He moved up and licked Blaise’s earlobe, he shuddered “Don’t you love it?”

 

“Fuck” Blaise surrendered and pushed the redhead down on the bed again “You are troublesome, do you know that?” Ron shook his head and grinned, Blaise chuckled, this one was going to be the death of him.

 

 

 

 

_When he was with Ron, he felt reckless_

 

*

 

 

 

 

Blaise blinked, looking at the ceiling and to his soulmate

 

“No! No” Ron started thrashing around, kicking his blanket off, the Slytherin acted quickly and tried to stop Ron

 

“Ron! Ron!” He cupped Ron’s face and the redhead woke up, his eyes looking frantically around, searching for something “Listen to me, it’s just a nightmare. You are alright” Ron nodded and cursed under his breath “It was so real” He kissed Ron on his cheeks and lips, calming his soulmate down

 

“Did I hit you?”

 

“No silly” He smiled and got on top of Ron, kissing down his bare shoulder “Do you always have nightmares?”

 

“Not as much as Harry, or Hermione” Ron wrapped his arms around Blaise and sighed slowly, his hands sliding up and down Blaise’s back “But this one was different”

 

“What was it?”

 

“I-…in the war, when we were in the Malfoy Manor, Hermione was tortured. But this one, it was you instead” Blaise swallowed and looked in Ron’s blue eyes “And I watched you, being tortured, right in front of my eyes. I couldn’t do anything. I thought I lost you” Blaise noticed that there were tears in Ron’s eyes, so he wiped it away with his thumbs, he leaned down and kissed Ron’s forehead

 

“I’m here, I’m fine, the war is over” He reassured Ron and rolled them over, letting Ron’s head settled on his chest, his left arm played with Ron’s hair and his right hand found its way to the Gryffindor’s hand to intertwined with each other “I will always be with you, I’m always here for you”

 

Ron stayed silent, so Blaise thought of something else

 

“You know. When I was small…” He began “Mother bought me a Jack Russel Terrier”

 

“Really?” Ron looked up at him and he smiled, kissing his hair

 

“Yeah” He smiled “Well, not technically. One of my mum’s husband, the third one, I think. He was nice, dashing, he bought it so I would like him”

 

“So did you like him?”

 

“I like the dog” He chuckled “But then he died”

 

“Oh?” Ron’s voice softened “Why?”

 

“I saw him stealing things from my mother’s room, I think. Then he…killed the dog, it was just a killing curse, I couldn’t do anything. And he threatened to do the same to me if I tell my mother about that”

 

“Oh no…and?”

 

“And then I told my mother about it. The next day he was gone”

 

“Gone like...leave the house?”

 

“Gone like…died” Blaise chuckled “Mother did it. I still don’t know how until now”

 

“I’m scared of your mum”

 

“Well, you’re going to meet her soon”

 

“Really?” Ron’s eyes widened brightly

 

“Well, yeah, I have to let my mum meet my soulmate, right?” His answer was probably so touched that it made Ron blushed, the Gryffindor lied his head down on Blaise’s chest again

 

“I can hear it”

 

“Hear what?”

 

“Your heartbeat” He mumbled “It’s…steady”

 

“So you expect it to be silent or something?” Blaise joked

 

“Shut up” His laughed made Blaise even happier “Oh, it’s speeding up a bit. Is it my fault?”

 

“Sleep” He told Ron, it was in the middle of the night now, they would have to wake up soon

 

“Hmm, make me” The boy spoke lazily and Blaise rubbed his back in small circle, soothing him

 

“I got a scar on my left thigh because a peacock bit me”

 

“Blimey, really?”

 

“Yeah, hurts like hell. And I was 11”

 

“Can I see it?” He kissed Blaise’s jawline and asked

 

“No!” Blaise laughed “But if you sleep now, I will show it tomorrow”

 

“Really. Love you” Ron lunged forward and kissed him on the lips, and then froze. They have never said that before

 

“I love you too” Blaise smiled and kissed him back, it was the first time he has ever said that to anyone. They drifted off to sleep like that.

 

 

 

_When he was with Ron, he felt brave_

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“Hey Ron, is it true that Bowtruckle can breathe fire?” Pansy leaned over and asked him, Ron stopped looking at Blaise and turned to look at her instead

 

“What? Yeah, sure-Ow! What was that for?” He rubbed his head and gaped at Hermione

 

“That is for staring at Blaise instead of studying”

 

“Well Harry is staring at Draco too” He protested

 

“Hey!” Harry laughed

 

“You boys are weird” She said and Pansy smirked

 

“Drunk in love, eh?”

 

“Close your mouth, Pansy” Blaise finally intervened and linked his hand with Ron’s under the table, he blushed

 

“So, it’s been like…over a month right?” She turned to Hermione and watched her girlfriend nodded “Then have you guys shagged yet?”

 

“Pansy!” Draco gasped at her “Don’t ask them that”

 

“What? It’s a good question”

 

“Okay we’re leaving” Blaise dragged Ron out of his chair they both walked away

 

“Hey! Come back! Tell me” Pansy’s voice called them from behind, followed by “See? You ruined the study date, Pans” by Hermione.

 

“You know” Ron began “I wonder that too”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well…” Ron took a deep breath and they stopped walking “Like Pansy said, it’s been over a month. And all we did was…”

 

“And all we did was what? Spit it out” Blaise snapped at him and he snapped back

 

“I don’t know!” He stepped back and held his book tight to his chest “All we did was kiss. And nothing else”

 

“And now you complain because I didn’t fuck you into the mattress? I told you, you are not ready”

 

 “And when will I be? When, Blaise?” He begged for a question, but based on his boyfriend’s voice, he didn’t want to hear one anymore “You know what? If you’re going to talk to me with that tone, then fuck you” He turned his heels and walked the other way

 

“Ron! Come on!” Blaise called but Ron didn’t look back, he kept walking until he saw the door to his Gryffindor’s dorm

He turned around, no one. He cursed at himself. Fuck, did they just fight again?

It was the first time they fought since the start of their relationship, but it still hurts Ron

He forced his breath to calm down, holding tightly to his book and a hand grabbed his wrist

 

“Ron” He whipped around to look at Blaise, who was breathing heavily

 

“Blaise”

 

“I don’t want us to fight” He said and Ron flinched, he spun Ron around and pulled him closer “I don’t like it when we fight. I hate it when you make that face, I hate it when you walked away from me and just leave, I hate seeing you walking away like that, it feels like you’re giving up on me, on us”

 

“I-…I didn’t mean it like that”

 

“I know, but it…not only my fucking soulmark hurts when you left but also my heart. And…listen” Blaise cupped Ron’s face and sighed “It’s just…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable if we do it too early. I love you, so fucking much” Ron flushed and looked down “And I don’t want to risk it, you’re my soulmate”

 

“If you’d just stop being so stubborn…I know what I want, and I want it” He felt determined now

 

“Alright then” Blaise dragged Ron into a closet nearby and locked the door, he casted a Lumos and pushed Ron back until he hit the wall

 

“Blaise…”

 

“Tell me when to stop” Blaise warned before started kissing Ron, his hands slithering under Ron’s sweaters and he took it off while sucking on Ron’s bottom lips, he slipped his tongue in and earned a moan from the Gryffindor. Making him moan was an easy task for Blaise, he stripped Ron’s jeans off and left him in only his boxer.

He rubbed his boyfriend’s hardness through the boxer and he arched up to Blaise. He trailed his kissed down Ron’s jawline and his neck, he teased him by pinching on the sensitive nipple

 

“Blaise” He cried out and Blaise kneeled down on the ground, pulling Ron’s boxer down “Merlin”

 

“You want it, right?” He gave it a few strokes and Ron nodded frantically, urging him to do it. Blaise complied and licked the precome on the slit, which earned a whimper from his soulmate’s lips, he licked a stripe along the shaft and grabbed Ron’s bare arse, kneading them opened. He swallowed the length in one smooth motion and watched Ron’s mouth opened and moaned

 

“Fuck” He listened to the sound of his boyfriend and he hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder, Ron’s hand came down to hold his head and Blaise could sense that he was trying his best not to thrust into his mouth, his finger trailed up to the cleft to the redhead’s arse and he came, shooting his seed in Blaise’s mouth, Ron sighed out happily and leaned back against the wall, Blaise swallowed it all and stood up, kissing Ron’s cheek

 

“Happy?” Ron nodded and pulled Blaise in for a hug

 

“Just know that I have never kneeled down for anyone before” Blaise whispered “You’re my first, because I chose to, and because you deserve it. I love you” Blaise snuggled his face in the crook of Ron’s neck and kissed him softly. Ron blushed and whispered the loving words back

 

“I love you too”

 

 

 

_When he was with Blaise, he felt desired_

*

 

 

 

 

“Fuck” Ron sighed out in relief when he came in Blaise’s mouth again, he pulled him up for a kiss and smiled when his hand came down to rubbed Blaise’s hardness

 

“Ron” Blaise swatted Ron’s hand away and the git frowned

 

“Come on, you always do me. Why can’t I do you?”

 

“Because you’re not rea-…Ron” Blaise scowled when Ron pouted “Let’s just sleep, alright? Just let it slide” Blaise pushed Ron down on the bed and held him close, kissing the nape of his boyfriend’s neck before going to sleep. He has been sucking Ron off for a few times now, a few weeks, but he never let Ron sucks him off, well the most obvious reason would be because he was too big and he was afraid Ron would gag or something, but that could be dealt with later

 

 

 

 

 

 

Blaise furrowed his eyebrows when he felt something weird below him. He extended his arm and searched for his boyfriend, no sign of him. Blaise opened his eyes and saw a bobbing head under the blanket, he pulled the blanket away and saw Ron, who was swallowing Blaise’s cock fully in his mouth

 

“Ron” He arched and eyebrow and his boyfriend pulled away, grinning like an idiot and stroke his shaft instead

 

“Happy two months’ anniversary?” Blaise was going to roll his eyes at the excuse but then Ron licked his length and he forced himself to stay still, Ron licked the precome off the slit and licked around the head, teasing Blaise, and he swallowed him whole again, sucking on it like he knew how. He fisted Ron’s hair and held his head still

 

“If you keep doing that, I’ll come” He said but the git just grinned at him. _That was what I meant to do anyway_. His eyes spoke for him and Blaise knew, so he thrusted up and Ron gagged a bit, but he didn’t pull away, instead he pushed down deeper and Blaise groaned, his cock twitched and he came inside Ron’s pretty mouth. Ron sucked him off through his orgasm and finally pulled off, crawling up to kiss Blaise’s lips

 

“I usually have more stamina, but when I’m with you…” He paused there and hugged Ron tight, there was no word needed to say out loud, Ron already knew what it was. So the git just grinned at him and settled down on Blaise’s chest, their hands intertwined, breakfast started in an hour, but he guessed it could wait, everything could wait when he was with Ron, because nothing else mattered to him more than this dork of a boyfriend.

 

 

_When he was with Ron, he felt out of control_

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“The Bowtruckle can be found in western England, southern Germany, and certain Scandinavian forests. A Bowtruckl-…Ron” Blaise snapped his fingers and Ron’s mind came back to life

 

“What?”

 

“Are you listening to me?”

 

“No, I was lost in your eyes” Ron replied. But it was true, all he did was staring at Blaise’s face, the whole time. His sharp cheekbones, his jawline, his brown eyes, his full lips, it made Ron hard again just from staring at him

 

“Come on, focus” He sighed “The reason why we study in my room is because you can’t focus, Ron”

 

“Well, it’s not my fault I have a handsome boyfriend” He lied down on the bed and stretched his arms “And we have studied about that a few years ago, why again now?

 

“I could say the same. And, we need to study again because people like you never remember” Blaise said and pushed his books away “Alright then, I have come up with a way now”

 

“A way to make me study? Show me. Even Hermione couldn’t do it” Ron joked and watched Blaise crawling up on top of him, smiling mischievously

 

“Oh I will baby” Ron shuddered at the name, he realised a week ago that he loved being called like that, so Blaise would call him _baby_ every time they were in their bed together. He gasped when his clothes suddenly disappeared

 

“Fuck. It’s my favourite sweaters” Blaise laughed at him

 

“Don’t worry, I just send them somewhere in this dorm”

 

“Alright, what do you want to show me then?” Ron crossed his arms over his bare chest and smirked at his soulmate

 

“Oh you don’t know what I’m going to do to you” He leaned down and captured Ron’s lips, Ron tasted like pumpkin pie, like what they had for dinner. He trailed the kisses down Ron’s neck and he inhaled the sweet sense of Ron, the fresh and salty tastes when he licked Ron’s collarbone, sucking on it. Ron gasped when he felt a sudden coolness inside of him

 

“Fuck you and your wandless spell” Ron snorted loudly but stopped as soon as he felt Blaise’s finger under his balls “Oh fuck”

 

“Hmm, that’s right” He leaned closer and licked Ron’s earlobe while his finger teasing Ron’s entrance “I’m going to open you up”

 

“ _Fuck_ ” Ron moaned when he felt the finger breaching through his entrance but it was out almost immediately “ _Blaise!_ ”

Then the digit was pushed in again, this time even more slowly, Ron shivered and his eyes rolled to the back of his brain when Blaise started speeding up, his finger curling up and Ron cried out, it hurts a bit but the pleasure was even better. He moaned when he felt the second finger inside, stretching him out, his cock throbbed.

 

“You like that?” Ron nodded and whimpered, Blaise pushed in deeper and Ron wrapped his legs around the Slytherin’s waist, arching up and pushing back to get more friction. His mouth felt opened in pleasure but he was surprised when Blaise suddenly pulled it all out

 

“Wha-…”

 

“If you study now, I will finish what I was doing earlier” Blaise sat back and put the book on his lap

 

“Blaise you fucking didn’t” He shrieked and Blaise snorted

 

“Oh I did, if you’re a good boy, I will let you come” He winked before looking down on his book, Ron grunted and grabbed a book, staring at them and wondering how the hell could he study when he was hard like that

 

 

 

 

“Are we done now?” Ron nagged

 

“If you tell me what does a Niffler looks like”

 

“Nifflers were rodent-like creatures with a long snout similar to that of a platypus and a coat of black, fluffy fur” Ron replied, his tone full of boredom

 

“Alright, we’re done” Blaise closed his book and Ron huffed and threw his book on the floor, lunging at Blaise

 

“I can’t believe you made me study naked for an hour”

 

“You are a good boy, aren’t you?” Ron shivered again, Blaise pushed him down on the bed and his fingers found his way back to Ron’s entrance, still full of lube. Ron’s heart sped up as he waited for Blaise to push in, and when he finally did, it was not one finger, but three, and Ron mewled. He mewled and pushed back, he felt the burning sensation of being stretched out but he loved it, he loved the feeling of it

 

“Faster” He demanded and Blaise complied, pushing the three digits inside him faster and deeper, he kissed Ron and his left hand found Ron’s aching cock, he stroke it with the same pace he was fingering Ron, and it wasn’t long before he came, shooting up on his stomach and chest, his lips never left Blaise’s. His boyfriend fingered him through his orgasm and Ron sagged down on the bed

 

“Fuck, that’s amazing” He huffed out

 

“Just think about it” Blaise whispered in his neck “Every time you act like a good boy for me, I can reward you, with this” His finger teased Ron’s loosen hole slowly and he grumbled

 

“You’re evil”

 

“And I love you” Blaise chuckled, kissing Ron’s neck and he kissed Blaise’s cheek, he didn’t need to say it back, Blaise knew he loved him.

 

 

 

_When he was with Blaise, he felt excited._

_*_

 

“Are you proud of me today?” Ron plopped down on the bed and on top of Blaise, smiling at his boyfriend

 

“Oh yes I am, you did really well answering Professor’s questions” Blaise pulled him in for a kiss and smirked “And I’m going to reward you with something new, a present for being a good boy”

 

“Really?” Ron’s high-pitched tone startled himself so he cleared his throat “I mean, really?”

 

“When have I ever lied to you?” Blaise wandlessly spelled their clothes away and they were naked again, Ron gasped at the sudden coolness inside him, he braced himself on his hands and knees above Blaise

He moaned as soon as he felt Blaise’s finger pushing in, he arched forward and his mouth fell opened at the sensation, Blaise was always so good at this

 

“Fuck, look at your gorgeous face” Blaise mumbled and thrusted in faster, Ron whimpered when the second finger was in him

 

“You don’t know how much I want to fuck you” Blaise whispered in his ear and kissed his jawline, Ron felt hot even when the room is cool, his arms and legs threatened to give up. Blaise sensed it and he pulled out, rolling them over so Ron has his back on the bed and Blaise hovering above him

 

“You alright honey?” Ron nodded and shivered at the nickname, Blaise crawled down lower and kissed Ron’s inner thigh. Ron craned his neck and looked down, expecting to be fingered but when something wet touched his entrance he gasped and he fell back on the pillow again

 

“ _Blaise_!” He called and whimpered when Blaise’s tongue teased around his rim and was pushing in. He didn’t know why but his legs were opened wider, probably made it easier for Blaise to do it

 

“What? You don’t like it?” Blaise’s head popped up from under and he smiled

 

“What? No! When did I tell you to stop?” He groaned

 

“You sure are needy” He replied and went on with what he was doing earlier. Sucking and lapping Ron’s hole, his tongue breached in and Ron’s eyes rolled back to his brain

 

“ _Ah! Ah”_ He cried out when the tongue began pushing in deeper and was wriggling around, searching for the right spot “ _Ah! Fuck! Blaise!_ ” And he found the spot. Ron whined loudly as Blaise plunged in deeper, and then he added a finger in along with his tongue, which made Ron cried out. He was sure everyone could hear it if he hadn’t put up the Silencing Charm. His cock throbbed and his hand came down to stroke it gently but Blaise swatted it away

 

“ _Blaise!_ ” He sobbed but he knew what Blaise wanted to do, he wanted Ron to come only from his tongue and finger. Fuck he was so aroused right now. Now his tongue was lapping outside the rim while the three fingers were inside, stretching and opening him up. It finally ended when the fingers curled up and hit Ron’s prostate, his cock twitched and soon he was shooting his loads all over his stomach and chest. Blaise still kept going, fingering him through his orgasm, when he decided to pull the fingers out, Ron stopped him

 

“No, no. Just, keep doing it” Ron said breathlessly and Blaise chuckled, crawling up to kiss him but his hand was still inside Ron

 

“You got it bad, baby” He mumbled sexily, pushing in and occasionally touched that sensitive bundle of nerves in Ron, the redhead squirmed and curled his toes but he still won’t let Blaise stopped. He rolled over so he was on top of Blaise, burying his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck while Blaise still remained like that, thrusting in Ron for another ten minutes before he was sure he has to pull out before Ron was hard again. Ron did whine, but Blaise had kissed him and told him they would do more that night, he obeyed, just because he wanted Blaise to do more, he fucking loved it.

 

 

_When he was with Blaise, he felt greedy._

_In a good way_

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

Ron pulled Blaise in the dorm and slammed the door shut. He casted a locking charm and a silencing one as well, he quickly pulled Blaise’s robes and clothes off, leaving him in only his tight black boxer, he kissed Blaise sloppily as he tried to push Blaise to the bed. They both fell on it with Ron on top and he proceeded to strip off his clothes too

 

“Woah, Ron, calm down” Blaise grabbed his wrists and looked up at him “What are you doing?”

 

“Trying to make you fuck me” Ron blurted out the words and he was surprised that he didn’t blush at it

 

“Now?”

 

“Yeah now” He threw his trousers on the floor and settled his hands on Blaise’s broad chest “Let’s do it”

 

“Ron. Are you sure you don’t want to wait?” Blaise arched an eyebrow at him, still holding his wrists

 

“Yes I’m sure. We’ve been together for three months and Draco and Harry even shagged on the third day”

 

“Because they are always horny, and they practically have been pining over each other since First Year, so it makes sense”

 

“But still. If I wait any longer, I’d be dead”

 

“You can’t be serious” Blaise chuckled and Ron slapped his chest

 

“I _am!_ ”

 

“Just because you saw me when I was showering…”

 

“Come on, I can feel your hard on every time we snog. And I also sucked your cock more than ten times now” Ron smirked when he felt something poking him from below “See? You’re hard now just from me sitting on your lap”

 

“And now you want me to fuck you?”

 

“Yeah! Isn’t it obvious when I dragged you in here while our friends are still in the library?”

 

“I thought you wanted to ask me about school work. No, on second thought, I should have seen it coming”

 

“Yeah, I know” He started grinding against Blaise and the Slytherin grunted

 

“You can’t mean that, it’s too big for you, you can’t even swallow it fully”

 

“That’s why I want to put it elsewhere. Come on, do it coward”

 

“What did you just call me?” He pulled Ron down and mumbled

 

“Coward” He emphasised on the word “Now do it”

 

“Fuck you”

 

“Yeah. I _am_ waiting” Ron rolled his eyes and began nibbling on his boyfriend’s jawline down to his throat

 

“Fuck!” Blaise cursed quietly before rolling them over and Ron was under him “I’m going to eat you up, baby” Ron shivered

 

“Less talking, more fucking”

Blaise chuckled and kissed him, sucking on his bottoms lip, he could taste the pudding on Ron’s tongue when they danced with each other, his hand slid into Ron’s hair and fisted it tightly, showing his throat so Blaise could lick it. He bit on the pale skin and Blaise could smell Ron’s fresh and minty scent, he was determined to get as many hickeys for Ron as possible since the git wanted it so much.

 

“Calm down. Let me do it, okay?” Blaise soothed his boyfriend and pinned his hands on the bed, Ron took a deep breath and nodded, he began kissing down Ron’s chest, which has a few small scars on it, he kissed each and every scar, he kissed down his nipples and sucked on it until it became hard, Ron whimpered and Blaise felt his bulge, he placed kisses down his abdomen and down the trail of hair that led to his boxer, Blaise slowly pulled the last piece of clothes on Ron off and his hands slid up and down Ron’s smooth leg, he kissed Ron’s inner thigh gently and up to his length. Ron gripped on the bedsheets when Blaise swallowed his shaft whole, he casted a wandless spell to lube Ron up, his head bobbed up and down while his finger teased around the exposed hole.

 

“ _Fuck! Blaise!”_ Ron mewled loudly when his finger breached in, he fingered Ron at the lowest pace possible, watching Ron lost himself from the bliss. He hollowed his mouth and sucked harder, pushing another digit in, his other hand playing with Ron’s nipple. Another finger was in and Blaise pulled his mouth away from the shaft with a loud pop, he crawled up to kiss Ron’s neck and whispered in his ear

 

“Can you take it?” He asked one last time and Ron couldn’t handle it anymore, he stared at Blaise and used his best voice to threaten him

 

“Blaise I swear to fucking Merlin, if you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to find another hung guy to fuck me. Do you want that? I heard that Cormac has the longest dick in- _Ah! Fuck!_ ” He cried out when Blaise increased the speed

 

“Don’t _ever_ speak of another man while I’m about to fuck you” Blaise’s eyes went wide and Ron felt scared for a second “I will fuck you so hard, the only thing you’ll remember is how full you feel when I fuck you” He grunted out the words and Ron nodded, hugging Blaise tightly

 

“ _Please_. I’m ready” He begged

Blaise finally pulled out his fingers and Ron gasped at the emptiness inside him. But soon he felt the head of Blaise’s hard and leaking cock, he couldn’t think anymore, it was all blurry and all he could see was his soulmate.

But the pain was too much, Blaise’s cock was so much bigger then his fingers, Ron felt tears forming up in his eyes and he chew on his lips to stop thinking about the pain. Blaise pushed in slowly inch by inch and Ron has to grabbed Blaise’s biceps to calm himself down, tears rolling down his cheeks from the pain

 

“Ron”

 

“What?” Ron opened his eyes to stare at the worried look on Blaise’s face

 

“You know what? We can do this later. You are literally crying” Blaise pulled out and Ron pulled him back

 

“I’m not. Just do it. I want it”

 

“Are you sure?” Blaise asked again just to be sure

 

“Yes I’m sure”

 

“Then stop crying”

 

“Not my fault when you have a huge cock”

 

“Oh so it’s my fault now?” Blaise answered but all Ron could feel was the head of his cock at Ron’s entrance

 

“ _Yeah!_ ” Ron replied and cupped his boyfriend’s face “Look. I love you and I want you to be the first one to fuck me, and the last one. So please, do it for the love of Merlin”

 

“Alright then. I love you too” He kissed Ron’s cheek where his tears fell down and wiped it away too, he began nudging his way inside again, this time Blaise went slower, Blaise could almost smell the blood on his lips from biting too hard

 

“How far is it?” Ron asked, opening his eyes again, Blaise looked down and then back at him

 

“Half”

 

“ _Half?”_ Ron shrieked

 

“Do you want me to fuck you like this?”

 

“You can fuck people with half of your dick? And no, I want it all in” He said firmly and pushed back so the cock would go deeper. His mouth opened wide and he felt so full, _so fucking full_. Blaise kept pushing in and Ron wondered how long Blaise’s cock was.

 

“ _Holy fuck”_ He cried out when it touched his prostate

 

“It’s all in” Blaise confirmed and Ron stayed still, adjusting to the intrusion. He clenched his hole and Blaise groaned

 

“ _Fuck! You’re so tight_ ” He grumbled and began thrusting in. Ron’s eyes were rolling back so far he could see his brain if he wanted to, he grabbed the bedsheets and his legs wrapped around Blaise’s waist automatically. He arched up and urged his boyfriend to move, and when he finally did, Ron asked himself why they didn’t do it sooner

 

“ _Fuck! Fuck!”_ He cursed and moaned at the same time, the pain has subdued a bit but it was definitely still there. Instead, he started feeling more aroused than before. Every thrust Blaise made, every kiss he planted on Ron’s neck, everything just clicked, all he could feel was Blaise inside him, and he loved it.

 

“ _Faster!_ ” He whined and Blaise complied, thrusting harder, deeper and faster into him, eliciting more pleasure from Ron, his cock was hard and leaking as well, he yearned to touch himself but he knew Blaise wouldn’t want it, so he grabbed Blaise’s muscular arms instead, he clawed at Blaise’s back when he hit that spot every time. Moaning loudly at the sensation, he couldn’t hold it back anymore, Blaise’s cock was too much for him, he loved it

 

“ _Blaise! Gonna come! I’m going to…”_ He kissed Blaise sloppily and cried out when his soulmate kept thrusting in the right place

 

“Come for me” Blaise said and that was all it took for Ron to let go, he released himself and shot his loads everywhere on his stomach, his cock twitching, he felt sweaty and satisfied. He clenched his hole and apparently it was all it took too to make Blaise come. He grunted and buried his face in Ron’s neck while shooting his seed inside the redhead, fucking Ron through his orgasm. Ron hugged Blaise dearly and sighed out happily when Blaise collapsed down on top of him

 

“If I had known it’d be this good, I’d have let you fuck me long ago” Ron kissed Blaise’s cheek and chuckled

 

“I take it that you love it then?”

 

“What do you thi…- _No! Don’t”_ He whined when Blaise pulled his cock out, feeling empty, Ron pouted and felt something wet leaking out of his hole. Blaise looked at him and smiled, pushing his fingers inside Ron again only to earned a surprise gasp

 

“ _Blaise”_ Ron was startled by the action, Blaise just pushed all of it inside and thrusting slowly. Ron gasped every second because he fucking loved it. He sucked on his soulmate’s neck and murmured in his ear

 

“Can we do it again?”

 

“Now?” Blaise smiled at Ron’s sudden question

 

“Well, we have all night, right?”

 

“Because we have all night…” Blaise fingered him faster and Ron whimpered “I will fuck you on every surface in this room until you can no longer come anymore and I would still fuck you”

 

“Don’t break your promise then” Ron grinned and pulled Blaise closer, as if there was any space left, ready for another round.

 

 

 

 

 

_When he was with Blaise, he felt insatiable_

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“So, I have a good question. Who here…called their partner ‘ _daddy’_ more than one time in bed while doing it?” Seamus looked around and smirked. It was their last night in Hogwarts, Graduation happened tomorrow and they’d be out of this school by this time the next day. He missed this place, he missed every second of it, especially with Blaise. A few students have sat down in a circle to play some drinking games, others were occupied with dancing on the floor. Ron fixed his hair again just in case he looked like he had just been fucked by Blaise in the library an hour ago, but he suspected that Pansy already knew it, based on the wink she gave Ron when he came in the room “Come on, do it, I know some of you do” Seamus continued

 

Ron looked at Blaise helplessly before looking back at the Firewhisky glass. They have forced everyone to drink a drop a Veritaserum before playing this game, and now he was screwed. He tried to restrain himself but his hand reached for the glass and he chugged it all down, Blaise watching him intently

 

“ _Ron?_ Oh wow I didn’t expect that” Seamus beamed while Dean laughed at them “Oh my god Draco? Harry, you bastard” Seamus started gasping louder when Draco drank down his glass of Firewhisky as well

 

“Shut up, Seamus” Harry glared at him but then smiled playfully

 

“Holy Merlin” Seamus shrieked “Hermione? Really?”

Ron watched Hermione drank her glass and blushed redder than a tomato. Pansy could only smirk at all of them

 

“Next question please” She said, wiping her wet lips with her hand

 

“You guys are kinky as fuck” Seamus said and Ron flushed. Yeah he did call Blaise with that word a few times, just because Blaise loved calling him _baby_. The first time that word slipped out of Ron’s mouth was when they were doing it, Ron was on all four on the bed and Blaise had pounded even harder into him after that, turned out Blaise loved being called that too. Just thinking back of the memories already made Ron’s face red

 

 

 

_When he was with Blaise, he felt rebellious_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

 

 

 

“Hey Nora” Blaise smiled at the younger girl “How’s your day?”

 

“Alright enough chitchat, give me the baby” Nora got straight to the point and Blaise handed her his daughter while smiling

 

“Hey little Nora, you are going to have a fun day with me, big Nora” Blaise smiled at her squeaky baby voice

 

“Noza” His daughter beamed and cupped Nora’s face, she laughed

 

“Thanks for doing it, all of my friends are busy” He kissed both of the girls on the head and stepped back

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s your 10 years’ anniversary, I’d do anything. Plus, I’m still happy that I’m the reason you guys got together” She smirked at him

 

“Okay, bye Nora, both of you” He waved them goodbye before Apparating away. It was their anniversary today and apparently everyone was too busy to babysit his daughter, so he has to ask the little First Year girl he met ten years ago, who turned to be an amazing Quidditch player today. She was even more happy when she knew that they named their daughter after her name. Blaise Apparated to Luna’s shop to pick out the first thing he needed to buy

 

“Hey Luna”

 

“Oh hey Blaise, I’ve already sorted it out” Luna walked around the counter and pulled him in a hug “Happy ten years’ anniversary with Ron”

 

“Thank you” He kissed her forehead and looked around “Where’s Neville?”

 

“Oh, he’s on a lunch date with Theo, so he asked me to watch the shop. But he also helped me picked out the flowers you want”

 

“You are my saviour” He was pulled in another room in the shop by Luna and almost gasped when he saw it

 

“Luna, this is…incredible. Ron’s not really a flowery person but he will love this” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled

 

“Don’t worry. I want the best for you two” He hugged the flower to his chest and kissed her cheek before Apparating away

 

_“_ I can’t say how much I love you” Blaise hugged Pansy and she rolled her eyes

 

“Oh shut up. I know I’m amazing. Draco helped too, he’s in there calling his husband, making sure they’re alright. My wife is preparing the food with Ginny, they’ll bring it over in an hour” Pansy looked around the newly decorated room and smiled “But, I’m so happy for you too. You guys have been through a lot”

 

“I know” He smiled and unintentionally looked down on his soulmark, smiling even brighter

 

 

 

_When he was with Ron, he felt lucky_

_*_

 

“Blaise?” Ron walked through the Floo to see the house all dark, he turned on the light and walked to the kitchen

 

“Ron!” Blaise stared at him with surprise in his eyes “Fuck! You’re home early”

 

“I know, I finally tricked Harry into believing that I won’t sneak away. Then I did, he’s probably looking for me now” He chuckled and pulled his husband in a hug “Happy anniversary”

 

“Happy anniversary, darling” Blaise said and bent his head down to kiss Ron’s forehead, then he pulled Ron to the living room and to the couch

 

“What are we doing this time? No more surprise trip to Paris?” He joked, on their ninth anniversary, Blaise had brought him to Paris and on the eighth they have even gone to the Bahamas. Ron looked down on the table and saw a bunch of food, which looked absolutely delicious, and even rose petals on the couch.

 

“I know I love doing something big for you. But this time it’ll be different. We have been together for a decade now, and I still love surprising you” He said and gave Ron a small box of chocolates “We’ll just stay in here, eat the things that Hermione and Ginny made, watched Muggle movies and fell asleep together. Or I’ll fuck you until we’re both tired. Whatever you want”

 

Ron blushed brightly at the last sentence, he smiled and pulled Blaise down on the couch with him. Even after ten years, Blaise could still make Ron blushed at any moment 

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too, so much” Blaise connected their lips for a chaste kiss and Ron smiled, feeling in love more than ever

 

 

_When he was with Blaise, he felt loved_

 

_*_

_They have been through a lot, a decade was a long period of time, but they were both grateful for that. They fought, they fought a lot, but they always found a way back to each other, no matter what. After graduation, Ron had purposefully dragged Blaise to the Burrow and introduced him to everyone, turned out Blaise could charm people really good from the first time. Two years later they have moved in together for the first time, living like a real married couple. The fifth year of their relationship was the hardest, where Ron had to focus on his missions and occasionally got injured, Blaise had scolded him so much for that, but he still remained with his soulmate. And meanwhile Blaise has followed his dream and became a famous author in the Wizarding World, earning a bunch of money from every novel he wrote, and Ron was his muse. A year after that Blaise had kneeled down on ground under the tree in Hogwarts and proposed to Ron, who was crying at the time, he thought it was the place that meant the most to the both of them, and he was right. Then along came Nora, she was the cutest baby ever, with red hair and brown eyes, she was playful and she meant everything to Ron and Blaise now, they were a family._

_When Blaise was with Ron, he felt out of control, all of his ration sense just flew out of the window and all he could see was Ron, all he could feel was Ron, all he wanted to do was to be with Ron. Ron’s love was strong and hot, burning like fire and never stopped. Ron was the heat from the sun in the middle of July, he was Blaise’s first, at almost everything. Being with Ron was like trying to tame a wild lion, challenging and daring, but he loved it, Blaise loved Ron and that was undeniable._

_When he was with Blaise, he felt invincible, everything was possible when he saw Blaise, he could do anything because he knew Blaise would always be there to support him, Blaise was his shoulder to rely on. Blaise’s love was soft and caring, soothing like water in a pond, he felt safe in Blaise’s arm, he was Ron’s first, at almost everything. Being with Blaise was like being covered in a big blanket, warm and comforting, but he loved it, Ron loved Blaise and it was undeniable._

_When they were together, they felt everything. When they were together, they were perfect, or so Luna said. It was simple but they would not ask for more, for that was enough for the both of them._

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you and everyone else like it  
> Again, happy sweet sixteen, Nora  
> Visit me on Tumblr: daddiesdrarryy  
> Or Instagram: daddiesdrarry


End file.
